Soul Lovers
by Crazicrystal
Summary: Mikan's only love is the lead singer of Linkin Park. That is... until she finds out he's married, and meets Natsume Hyuuga, an up and coming rockstar. MxN
1. Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting

I just made my first music video!!!!!

I'm really excited about my video for Gakuen Alice! It's a Natsume and Mikan video, using the song Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade. Visit my profile for the link to my YouTube profile to watch!

Hi everyone! I suddenly had the idea for this story. Sorry, I know I'm not even finished with "Tell Her I Love Her", but I just had to start writing this. Anyways, I'll try my best to keep up with both of them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, and I am not have any rights over Linkin Park.

Rated M for sexual material.

**Soul Lovers**

**Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting**

_The stage was dark. Thousands of people crowded around me in anticipation. Come on already! I want to see Chester! _

_In case you didn't know, Chester is the god of Linkin Park, my favorite band. And I am indeed at one of their concerts, waiting for them to come out on stage. Chester is the main singer, and he is so fucking hot! Every time I see his lip ring move when he sings I just want to nibble his bottom lip. I just want to eat him up! Okay, I may not be in love, but I'm definitely obsessed. I don't even consider dating any guys that don't compare to him._

_Sure, I've had a few boyfriends, what twenty year old woman wouldn't have? But none have ever been serious. Yes, I'm still a virgin, but I would gladly give in to Chester. Heavenly sigh._

Bright lights are starting to sparkle on stage. A tall, dark haired man dressed in black stalked over to the microphone. Mikan Sakura stood along with the other fans among the crowd. Her long golden brown hair hung in a high ponytail. Her shimmering hazel eyes studied the figure that on stage that wasn't lit very well. She was dressed in a sexy jean skirt and a lacy pink v-neck blouse that revealed some cleavage. Mikan was not only dying for the concert to begin, but she had a backstage pass for after the show. She was even lucky enough to even have a spot front and center for the concert.

_That is definitely not Chester. Who the fuck is that? I wish they would turn a few more lights on so I can see._

Mikan's wish was soon granted. A spotlight shone on the glistening man in front of the crowd. He roughly grabbed the mic as the rest of his band mates came out onto the stage. "Hi everyone, my name is Natsume Hyuuga, and I'm with the band Broken. We're going to open this concert for you tonight with our song "Darkness"." His deep, sexy voice crooned over the mike. The band began to play an unknown song.

_I don't know who this band is, but I don't care. I just want Linkin Park out already! Who the fuck is this Natsume Hyuuga anyway? He is nothing compared to Chester. His raven black locks don't compare to Chester's ever changing hairstyle. His burning crimson eyes are nothing like Chester's deep brown ones. His sweating, pale, thin, toned, gorgeous body is nothing like... wait what! Did I just think he has a gorgeous body? I mean, his sexy crimson eyes are just not my type... wait sexy? Oh my god, what am I thinking?_

Natsume rocked out on the stage, sweating, completely oblivious of the confused brunette currently staring at him in amazement. She finally realized he was singing. His voice resounded with passion and pain.

"Lock me in darkness you will never find."

"You look at me with love in your eyes."

"Obsession..."

"Depression..."

"Are emotions you will never see!"

"Obsession..."

"Confession..."

"These things will never be!"

"Just give up on me."

"Why do you look for attention?"

"Happiness, love, affection..."

"Emotions that do not concern me!"

"Just give up on me."

"Just leave me alone!"

"Go back to where you came from!"

"Don't love me..."

"I don't love you, and never will!"

"Lock me in darkness that you can't even see."

_Why is my heart pounding? Why does his voice touch my soul? It's not just the lyrics like my dear Chester, it's something much deeper. Does Chester finally have a rival in my heart?_

Mikan gazed up at the singer as the song ended. She was stunned and couldn't move. People around her were screaming, cheering, and clapping. But she just stood there staring at the unknown man on stage in front of her. He was slightly bent, staring at the floor. She could see drops of his sweat fall to the floor. Finally, he looked up and slammed the mic into the stand. That's when he noticed her.

_Typical concert. I really hate being an opener. Nobody remembers the opening act once the show starts. Tch. Stupid manager. I guess I should look at the crowd now. Give them the damn attention that they want. Man there's a lot of stupid girls here. I can't believe they don't realize that the song is all about me __**not **__wanting their attention.__I hope my fan base doesn't grow too much after this. I already have too many idiotic fan girls._

_There's another girl in the front row just staring at me. She's not even responding to what's going on around her. Who is that girl? Has she seriously been right in front of me this whole time? She's... beautiful... It's like she's touching my soul with her ravishing hazel eyes. My heart is pounding. What the hell? I barely get this worked up when I have sex. Just who is she, and why does she make me feel this way?_

Their eyes met and neither could move or speak for what seemed like hours. Their souls cried out to each other through their gazes, not that they knew this of course. Finally, Natsume seemed to snap out of it and proceeded to exit the stage. Unknowingly, Mikan followed his every move with her eyes. Chester was utterly forgotten for the moment.

Mikan snapped back into focus as the band of the night exited the stage.

_Chester! Oh my god! It's really Chester!_

As the song began, Chester gave the pretty brunette in the front row a wink. Her heart seemed to melt. Mikan finally began cooing and screaming with the rest of the crowd.

"I cannot take this anymore."

"Saying everything I've said before."

"All these words they make no sense,"

"I find bliss in ignorance."

"Less I hear the less you'll say,"

"You'll find that out anyway."

"Just like before..."

"Everything you say to me..."

"Takes me one step closer to the edge,"

"And I'm about to break."

"I need a little room to breathe..."

"Cause I'm one step closer to the edge."

"I'm about to break."

Mikan eagerly watched her idol on the stage.

_He's so cool! Ahhh! His lip ring is in, it's so hot! I just want to run my tongue over it. He's such a great performer. Wow, I can't believe I get to meet him after this._

After the concert, Mikan screamed just like all the other fan girls. Once the band was dismissed from the stage, Mikan ran to the bathroom to freshen up. She was hot and sticky from the long, crowded concert. In the bathroom, she heard the normal after concert cooing. Except for one girl.

This girl had short curly black hair and emerald eyes. She looked about eighteen years old, and she had a small crowd of girls around her. "Okay girls, we have to look our best for Natsume-kun! Now remember, as the president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club, I, Sumire, have first dibs on any girlfriend options. Now shoo!"

_I rolled my eyes. This __**Sumire**__ could not be serious. Natsume-__**kun**__? Get real! They are just some stupid fan girls._

Mikan quickly freshened up and went to the VIP door to wait for her access backstage. Unfortunately, she was met by an **annoying **Broken fan base. Sumire and her fan girls were there among all the other Broken and Linkin Park fans.

The guard admitted everyone one by one until it was Mikan's turn. She handed her pass to the guard. He scrutinized her before giving her approval to enter. As she tried to enter, a rude man pushed by her into the room.

"Hey! You jerk! There's a line you know!" Mikan shouted at the rude man after she stopped herself from tripping. The man with sweaty black locks simply looked at her with a bored look. "Tch. Whatever, Polkadots."

For a moment, Mikan was extremely confused. Then she remembered what she was wearing under her jean skirt... polkadotted panties. Her face blushed a deep red before she screamed after the rude man. "You pervert! Don't think that you'll get away with this!" He simply ignored her and walked off into a random hallway backstage.

_Who does that guy think he is? Well, I'll be able to recognize that jerk next time by the stupid ruby earring in his left ear._

The fans were led to the party room, where a large group of people were drinking and mingling. Mikan picked up a bottle of Smirnoff and gingerly took a sip. _Not bad._ For a while, Mikan roamed around the room. Finally, she came upon her god, Chester.

Chester was lying on a couch with a woman whose dark curly hair rested on his chest. She boldly walked up to her idol and greeted him, ignoring the comfortable looking woman. "Hi! I'm Mikan and I love your lyrics. Where do you find your inspiration?"

Chester looked at her blankly before giving her a big grin. "From my lovely wife here of course. She inspires every part of me." He squeezed the woman in his arms and kissed her lovingly on the forehead. The woman gave Mikan a death glare before smiling at Chester.

Mikan felt her heart shatter. _No. He wasn't supposed to have a wife. I feel so stupid._ She excused herself and wandered a bit around the party. Loud music began playing. Depressed, Mikan downed her Smirnoff and got another. She began dancing to the music by herself. Desperately trying to lose herself in the music. _I must move on. I can't love someone who's taken._

Mikan downed another few bottles of Smirnoff and continued to dance to the music. Sometimes someone would come and dance with her. She didn't care. She didn't bother to look at any guy or girl that danced with her. She was utterly lost in the music, and her head became a little dizzy.

Not caring, Mikan took another bottle of Smirnoff. She became really hot so she slowed her dancing a bit. A group of good looking guys in their late teens or early twenties came up to Mikan.

"Hi! I'm Ruka. May I ask your name?" The smoldering blonde man asked the tipsy Mikan. She smiled brightly at him. "I'm Mikan! Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you Ruka...**pyon**." She burst into giggles. She didn't know why she added the 'pyon', but it was funny as hell.

The guys gave each other knowing glances. The friendly looking dark blonde man gave Mikan a reassuring smile. "Hi, Mikan. My name's Koko. Would you like to sit with us? I think you've been dancing a little too much." He said knowing too well that it was **drinking** and not dancing that was too much.

Mikan nodded her head innocently and took the third man's hand. The brunette nervously pushed his glasses up his nose with his other hand as he led her to their table. "Mikan, you can sit here." The gentlemen said as he pulled out a chair for her. She smiled up at him, "Thank you... what's **your **name?" He smiled, "It's Yuu. Nice to meet you Mikan."

The young men sat down and began conversing quietly with the tipsy girl. They hoped to sober her a bit before she could do anything rash. However, when someone came by with an unopened bottle of Smirnoff, she eagerly took it and downed it. The men looked at her with astonishment thinking one thing... _Maybe she wants to get drunk._

Talking nicely, Mikan made friends with the handsome guys. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she spotted Chester, making out with his wife. She burst into tears. Yuu stood up to comfort her by patting her gently on the back. "Mikan, are you okay?" The guys looked at each other with the same look... _What the fuck?_

"I can't believe he's taken!" Mikan suddenly wailed. Not many people noticed her since the music was still loud, so she didn't cause much of a commotion. Ruka looked at her nervously, "What are you talking about?" He asked her kindly. Mikan granted him a reply, "My beloved Chester! He's **married**! And I wanted to give him my **virginity**!" She wailed. Unknowingly, someone walked up behind her as she said that.

"Virginity? Who would want yours, you ugly hag?" Mikan's eyes narrowed as she looked to the newcomer. She couldn't see him clearly because her eyesight had become blurry. However, she did recognize his ruby earring. "Pervert! You bastard!" She whipped out of her chair and immediately started punching his chest in frustration. Luckily, she was drunk and didn't do much harm. She continued shouting insults at the amused man. "You bastard! It's all your fault that I'll never get married..." Mikan said, exaggerating on purpose. She meant to continue, but her limbs became weak and her eyesight dimmed. "What is happening?" Mikan barely whispered as she collapsed.

If it wasn't for strong arms catching her fall, Mikan would have fallen to the floor and injured herself. However, the man who she had so kindly been insulting caught her. He easily picked her up in his arms. One arm below her thighs, and one arm around her back. He looked to his band mates and manager. "Who is this girl, and why is she passed out in my arms?" Natsume questioned them with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So the lyrics that Natsume sang I wrote. It's called "Darkness". The one that Linkin Park did is "One Step Closer". Chester and Linkin Park are just what I came up with to use. I don't know if he still wears his lip ring, and I know he's divorced, so just imagine that those things are still true.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up With A Pervert

Sorry about the long wait… but I'm finally updating! I'm currently trying to write Chapter 3, but I'm really depressed because of finals, and my inspiration is just about shot out the window. It always helps when I have reviews to look forward to, so please review so I can get my spirits back up!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 2: Waking up with a Pervert**

Ruka, Yuu, and Koko managed to inform Natsume about how they came upon tipsy Mikan Sakura. They wanted to avoid her doing anything she might regret. They tried to sober her up while keeping her away from perverts who might take advantage of her vulnerability. Then she apparently started screaming about how Chester's taken and now she can't give him her virginity.

"Stupid girl." Natsume muttered under his breath as he looked at the beauty lying in his arms. _So the name's Mikan? _He had noticed it was the same girl from the concert. He had also noticed her early entering the VIP door. So, he had a little fun and bumped into her. Lucky for him, her skirt flipped up revealing childish panties. _No wonder she's a virgin._

"I'm going home." He informed his friends as he motioned to walk out the door, still carrying Mikan. Yuu put his hand on Natsume's shoulder and nervously asked, "What are you going to do with **her**?" He knew very well that Natsume had his pick of women on his beck and call. He didn't think that Natsume would take advantage of her, but you never know...

Natsume smirked as if reading his mind. "I'll have her rest at my place. That way she'll be safe until she wakes up tomorrow and can go home." Yuu took a step back and nodded meekly.

Natsume drove home in his black sporty Miata. He carefully trudged Mikan into his apartment. After walking in, he began to think about where he was going to put her.

_The couch? No, she'll have a stiff neck in the morning. The floor? No, that would kill her back. I guess the only place left is the bed._

He gently placed her on his bed. After stripping down to a simple black muscle shirt and boxers, he slipped into bed beside her. She looked like an angel lying in between his black sheets. Her face was peaceful, but a bit sweaty. Her ponytail had become loose, so Natsume pulled it out and the hair fell majestically around her face. Some honey brown strands fell onto her face. Natsume gently wisped them back, and gasped when her fingers brushed her skin.

_Why does this woman do this to me? No one makes me feel like this. Just what is it about this girl?_

Natsume closed his crimson eyes as he tried to sleep. Feeling uncomfortable, he gently placed a hand on Mikan's waist. Feeling her beneath him, he easily drifted towards sleep. _I've never held a woman while I slept before._

Gentle rays streamed through the window and danced upon Mikan's face. As she roused from her sleep she began to think about the previous night.

_I can't believe I got so drunk. Those guys sure were nice though. Oh my idol! Why, Chester, why? Wait a minute… didn't that pervert show up? Who the hell is he anyway, damned peeping tom. Did I pass out last night? Oh, I hope I'm not lying on the floor or something. I feel like I'm in a bed… it's soft. Mmm… is someone holding me?_

Mikan slowly opened her eyes as she realized she was not alone in the unknown bed. An unknown arm curled around her waist. She found herself with a face full of black tresses. _What the hell?_ She started to squirm out from the stranger's hold. She gave a deep breath as she realized she was still fully dressed.

As she tried to position herself to climb over the sleeping man next to her, she felt a hand grip her wrist. She turned her face to the stranger, and found enchanting crimson eyes gazing upon her. She gasped as she realized who it was. _It's that singer! What am I doing in his bed?_ As he faced her fully, she finally noticed the ruby earring adorned on his left ear. _He's the pervert too!_

Natsume lazily gazed up at the woman who was trying to escape his bed. "Where do you think you're going, Polkadots?" Mikan practically screamed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "Pervert! You took advantage of me, didn't you! Now I'll never be able to marry! Oh my virginity!" She wailed as she violently shook her arm, trying to disengage him.

Natsume merely held tighter and smirked at the wailing girl in front of him. "Don't flatter yourself, Polkadots. I am no man to take advantage of an ugly, drunken, hag." Mikan fumed as she tried to punch the cocky bastard. Unfortunately, he easily dodged her and she fell on top of him.

Both were thoroughly surprised as they realized their lips were half met in a kiss. Natsume even released Mikan's wrist. Mikan screamed and leaped off the bed. "Pervert!" She screamed. Natsume sat up in the bed and glared at the furious woman that stood before him.

"How dare you!" Mikan quickly slapped the rose eyed man on the face before she tried her escape. Natsume jumped out of his bed before she could run out his bedroom door. _I can't let her leave yet!_ He yanked her wrist and threw her against the wall.

"Uh!" Mikan moaned as she hit the wall. Natsume roughly took hold of her shoulders to keep her against the wall. Natsume eyed the cringing woman in front of him. She looked petrified. Her hazel eyes were wide with terror and her honey brown hair was rumpled around her face from sleep.

Mikan shrank against the wall. She watched the crimson eyes stare into her soul as they began to soften. Suddenly, she felt a little more at ease when he began to speak with his soft, husky voice. "I did not bring you hear to **molest** you, little girl. I brought you hear because you got yourself drunk enough to pass out. Would you have rather me leave you in that pavilion to be raped mercilessly?"

Her hazel eyes widened with understanding. _I see. I guess he's not such a bad guy after all. Just a little perverted, the jerk._ She silently shook her head and relaxed in his grip. Knowing that the goddess in front of him was no longer afraid, he released his grip on her. _Finally, she believes I'm okay. Why did my chest tighten when she looked so afraid of me? Am I falling for her? Impossible. Natsume Hyuuga never has and never will fall in love._

"Who are you?" He barely whispered, voicing his thoughts. Mikan simply stared at him in disbelieve. "Who am I? Who the fuck are you?" She taunted him, becoming furious. Natsume realized what he had just said, so he tried to recover. "Natsume Hyuuga, of course. Little girl, you were in the front row at the concert, who are **you**?" Sarcasm tainted his sexy voice. His eyes glinted with mischievous thoughts.

Mikan's hazel eyes shot sparks into Natsume's crimson ones. She haughtily replied, "Mikan Sakura. Not that it should matter to you." Her hazel eyes narrowed as she glared at the pervert in front of her. Natsume smirked at the haughty angel. "Tch. Whatever." He lightly grasped her chin and held her in place as he leaned towards her. _What is he doing? Is he going to kiss me? No! I can't let that…_ Her thoughts dissipated at Natsume closed his eyes and gently pressed his warm, soft lips to hers.

Her hazel eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the beauty currently attached to her face. He nibbled gently on her bottom lip, begging for her to return his kiss. Tingles of electricity shot down her spine and she closed her eyes in pleasure. Finally, she gave in to his tempting ways, and slightly opened her pursed lips, giving him entry. He gladly accepted.

Mikan moaned as Natsume slid his tongue into her mouth and caressed the inside of her lips. Pleasure gripped Natsume upon hearing her moan. He grasped her waist and pulled her body flush with his. Mikan gasped at his actions, allowing Natsume to slip deeper into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled together, sparking passions between the two.

Natsume's fingers slipped under Mikan's lacy blouse, touching the smooth skin around her waist. Her skin sizzled under his touch. Mikan moaned lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers delightfully through his raven tresses.

Her touch made him ecstatic. He lightly ran his fingers up the small of her back and heard her moan in pleasure. _What is this girl doing to me? I just want to ravage her._ Natsume finally gave in to his urges and turned himself and Mikan away from the wall. Without breaking their passionate lips, he led her backwards to his bed. Her calves hit the mattress, making her knees crumple. She fell onto the bed. Natsume grinned as he moved on top of her, pushing her down on the mattress.

Mikan gasped in surprise at Natsume's bold actions. _No! I can't let myself fall to this pervert. I can't let him take my virginity, I barely know him! But… my heart isn't objecting, and neither is my body. Why? What is this feeling? Is this… love? How can it be love, I just met him._ Mikan argued inwardly, but didn't stop her fervent kissing.

Once Mikan was fully on the bed, Natsume slid on top of her. One knee rested between Mikan's slightly spread legs. One hand caressed her side, while the other was running wildly through her soft, heavenly hair. He gently nibbled her lower lip, causing a moan to seep out of her parted lips. Her fingers tingled as they brushed the nape of his neck. _I want her more than I've ever wanted any woman. I want her to feel pleasure and be satisfied._

Natsume moved from her lips and spread hot fiery kisses down her cheeks to her ear. He gently nibbled, wanting to bite but not wanting to scare her. An exasperated moan escaped her lips, causing his manhood to stir beneath his boxers.

He trailed down Mikan's neck, slowly making his way to the middle of her chest, down the v on her blouse. He gently kissed her cleavage, trailing a moist path down each breast. Pleasure pulsed gently through her body, making her hot. Natsume felt Mikan's back arch slightly towards him, as if accepting his presence and wanting more.

Natsume gladly took her invitation, and pressed his body against her. His erection grew from the touch of her thigh against him. She became aware of his erection, and it only aroused her more. Without thinking, she yanked off his muscle shirt. She raked her fingers over his smooth chest, relishing the touch of his hot skin. Mikan heard Natsume growl out a moan and he proceeded to pull her shirt over her head.

Natsume nibbled Mikan's tender neck as he unhooked her lacy pink bra and slid it off her. The cold air nipped at her nipples and they hardened before Natsume even got his mouth to them. He gently sucked each nipple, while running his hand up the outside of her thigh. Mikan unconsciously arched upwards at his touch, moaning with pleasure. _No man has ever touched me this way before._

Natsume slowly unzipped Mikan's jean skirt and slid it down her legs before tossing it on the floor. He gently caressed up her thighs while kissing her mouth deeply and passionately. Mikan gasped at his touch, shivers running down her spine. Natsume felt Mikan convulse under his touch and relished the pleasure he was giving her.

He moved positions until he was between her legs, his hardness gently rubbing against her polkadotted panties. Mikan moaned from the spasms of pure pleasure his erection ensued on her clitoris. She grasped at his back and gripped it tightly while they kissed deeply. Natsume placed both hands in her brown tresses and ran the silkiness between his fingers. He rubbed his erection gently against Mikan, and to his surprise, she responded by arching herself onto him. They gently pulsed against each other, contemplating their next move. _I want her now… but only if she makes the next move. She is still a virgin. I want him to make love to me. I may never see him again, but I'm okay with that._

Mikan decided to follow her heart. She roughly pulled off Natsume's boxers, giving him the hint that he was allowed to follow suit. He pulled down her panties and caressed her pulsing clitoris. She shivered with pleasure and released a low moan. Natsume gently licked her, unbelievably pleased to be allowed access. Mikan writhed with pleasure as he slowly drove her wild. Natsume ravaged her with his tongue, causing her to orgasm violently as she moaned his name. "Natsume…"

Natsume brought his face up to hers and kissed her lightly, giving her a taste of herself. His crimson eyes pierced into Mikan's soul as he hesitated before going further. When his gaze was met by unmistakably stern hazel eyes, he kissed her avidly before whispering to her. "This is going to hurt a bit." Mikan nodded in reply, clenching her eyes tightly, preparing for the worst.

Natsume eased his large, throbbing erection gently into her vagina. Allowing her to slowly accommodate him. Once he felt her barrier, he pushed gently, causing pain to shoot through her body. Mikan clenched him tightly, letting him know that it hurt, but didn't make a sound. Natsume slowly pull himself back, and entered again, a little faster and harder. The pain was worse this time, causing Mikan to bite her lip and clench Natsume's back again. He pulled back again, and thrust himself into her hard and fast, breaking her hymen. Mikan shrieked in pain as she dug her nails into Natsume's back, drawing blood.

Natsume didn't have a habit of having sex with virgins. In fact, it was his first time with a virgin. He knew that it would cause her pain, but he had no idea how bad it would actually be. Natsume winced at the pain she gave him, but it also excited him a little. The pain brought pleasure with it, especially since he knew that the worst of her pain was now over.

Natsume began a slowly, steady pace, thrusting himself in and out of Mikan. As the pain began to fade away, pleasure came to Mikan. She moved her hands back to his neck and ran them through his hair. Natsume, relieved that she was feeling better, kissed her again passionately.

Mikan moaned as the pleasure began to course through her body. Natsume picked up his pace, and her moans grew closer together, muffled by his mouth. Having sex with her was exhilarating. She was hot, moist, and tight. Her every touch sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. He thrust himself in and out, in and out, in and out. Their breaths started coming in pants. Every other breath for Mikan was a pleasant moan. Natsume knew they were coming close to climax. He brought a hand to Mikan's face and gently caressed it as his thrusting became faster and harder.

His touch threw Mikan's senses wild as she felt herself nearing climax. As Natsume thrust himself harder and faster, she moaned much louder, with more pleasure. His touch on her face was almost loving, as if Natsume was trying to sooth her. Mikan's insides tensed as she climaxed, sending her spiraling. She screamed Natsume's name in pleasure. As she convulsed, her walls tightened around Natsume, sending him over the edge into his own climax. As her scream died, he moaned heartily into her ear, "Mikan…" Barely aware of anything, Mikan was still able to think: _He called my name for the first time._ His warm sperm quickly spread inside her.

Their pulses slowed as their bodies wound down. Their panting became slower and more steady. Natsume gently rolled off Mikan, and lied next to her, still inside her. He kissed her lovingly, sending sparks through her once again.

As they calmed, Natsume drew one arm around her protectively, drawing Mikan even closer to him. The other hand remained caressing her cheek. The lovers gazed into each others souls for a few moments. Mikan smiled gently, while Natsume simply smirked. They both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Love and Joy

Hi guys, thank you guys so much for the reviews! They really lifted my spirits. :) Thank you so much. I'm really sorry about the delay. I know it's a short chapter, but it's at a decent stopping point so I wanted to post what I had. I promise I will update soon. I'm almost done moving into my new apartment and I'm having my last final in 20 minutes. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 3: Love and Joy**

Mikan awoke a few hours later. She gazed in awe at the man next to her. _He's so beautiful… I bet he does this all the time, defiling innocent women. What a pervert. But yet, I'm glad that it was him. I've never ever felt this way towards any man before. If I don't ever feel this way again, I don't want to look back and regret not taking my opportunity._

Mikan brushed his raven locks off his handsome face. She lightly kissed him on the lips. Natsume stirred a bit, but didn't wake. Instead, he slid closer to Mikan. _What a playboy._ Suddenly, she felt her lower region throb in pain, or rather, discomfort. _I am not going to be able to walk properly today._

Mikan stayed in place for a while, contemplating if she should leave, or if she should stay. Finally, she noticed sleepy, crimson eyes studying her thinking face. She turned towards Natsume with a surprised look on her face. "You're awake." She stated matter of fact.

Natsume grunted in reply, but continued to study her. As if deciding what he wanted to do, he pulled Mikan's face close to his and kissed her. It was a tender kiss, that he instantly deepened by delving into her mouth. His tongue caressed hers in an affectionate manner, and she returned the favor. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss.

"I need to be going now…" Mikan began, motioning to get off the bed. However, Natsume held her in place. "Not yet…" He huskily whispered. After a few more moments, he let her go, allowing her to get up and begin dressing herself. Natsume's crimson eyes casually watched her in interest as she walked around his room, collecting her clothes. _She's walking pretty stiffly. She must hurt from earlier._

"Oi, Polkadots." Natsume called to the woman who was now almost completely dressed. Her shirt was halfway over her head when she turned towards him. "Don't call me that silly name, Pervert." Natsume chuckled inwardly at her response. "Tch. I recall **you** undressing **me**, little girl." With her shirt now on, Mikan looked at Natsume with disgust, a small blush rising on her face.

"Whatever, Pervert. Don't associate me with you." She turned to leave when he caught her attention. "What is it, Polkadots? Are you feeling regret that you let me take your virginity? I can be your boyfriend if you like." He teased her, even though he actually meant it. _Natsume Hyuuga, the man without a girlfriend. That would be interesting…_

Mikan hesitated. _Is he being serious, or is he just playing with me?_ She decided that he was just being a jerk and retorted, "I would never be your girlfriend, so don't flatter yourself, jerk." She stalked out of the room and out of the apartment. Natsume lied on the bed and regretted what just happened. _Shit. What if I can't find her again?_

Mikan found her way home and took a long, hot shower. Now that she wasn't a virgin, she surprisingly didn't feel much different, besides the fact that she was a bit sore. She thought about the mysterious Natsume Hyuuga, and why he made her feel different when she didn't even know him. It was practically like loving a stranger. A strange pervert to be more exact.

As the week went by, Natsume found himself thinking about the strange beauty from the concert, from his bed. He sighed and rubbed his temple in irritation. He was with the band at the recording studio, waiting to talk with one of the managers. Ruka, who sat beside him, looked at him with concern. "Hey, Natsume, are you okay?" Natsume gave him a blank look before replying. "I'm fine, Ruka." However, Ruka didn't look convinced. He looked to Koko, who took over. "Hey, Natsume, what ever happened with that chick from the concert?"

"…" Everyone noticed Natsume tense up, and then relax as if nothing had happened. "Nothing." A blatant lie. The entire band could see it etched on his face, even though he was trying to hide it. It was Yuu's turn to try. "Hey, Natsume, you didn't do anything… perverted… did you?" Natsume clenched his fists and glared evilly towards his friends. "I never do **anything** that isn't accepted." And he left it at that.

His friends' minds raced. _What the hell does that mean? Did they do something? Is he just messing with us? What the fuck?_ Natsume ignored their questioning glances. Finally, their high manager walked in. She was a five foot beauty with long black hair and angry green eyes. She sat down at the head of the table and glared at the boys in front of her. "You guys have a concert next Friday. It is at eight pm, at the bar Love and Joy downtown. You will sing four songs. Be prepared. Any questions?" As the assistant manager, Yuu always asked at least one question. "Ms. Keoli, is it an informal show, or a formal concert?" Keoli replied with a cool look, "It is an informal show. Good day." She stated as she abruptly stood up from the table and left the room.

The guys looked at each other and smiled. "Awesome, we're going to have another show!" Exclaimed Ruka, with a grin on his face. "Hn." Natsume nodded, keeping his fair facade. Ruka turned to his silent friend and worried. _Just what is wrong with him?_

Mikan washed her luscious brown locks in the hot, steaming water. The hot water felt so good after a nice night's rest. She was going to an interview today. Mikan's previous job was a secretary at an office building, but the managers were rude and the work was hard. Finally, her bullshit tolerance was at the maximum level, and she quit.

For the interview, Mikan was informed to dress business casual. That of course means look nice, but not too nice. She slipped on a sexy curved neck royal blue blouse and complimented it with curve fitting khaki pants. Before she left her apartment, she stopped decided to use the bathroom so she wouldn't have to go during her interview. _Shit, I started my period today. I guess I have to change into my black pants._ Mikan quickly changed and left her apartment.

The interview went extremely well. The owner was a friendly older man, and he loved her cheerful attitude. "You'll be a great addition. Can you start Friday? We have a performance that night, so we'll really need the help." Mikan beamed him a classy smile, "Of course! I'll be here. Thank you." Mikan left Love and Joy and drove home with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4: Tension

I'm so sorry for the delay guys. It seems like May is a never ending busy fest. I **just** finished moving my stuff into my new apartment, and I still have yet to unpack. Plus, it is a very busy work week for me. So, I spent the time to **finally** write this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 4: Tension**

Natsume paced back and forth across his living room. Ruka watched him with unease. _Why is he so agitated? We haven't been waiting for the pizza that long._ The two had ordered pizza 40 minutes before hand, and were waiting to pig out and watch the "Die Hard" Series. Ruka observed Natsume, and tried to figure out why he was so agitated. _Is he sexually frustrated? That __**must**__ be it! I haven't seen a girl here in a while._ Usually Ruka would spy Natsume with a girl or two in the evenings, or would hear about a lame chick. However, since the concert with Linkin Park, he hadn't seen or heard of any girl.

_That's not like Natsume. Why hasn't he had any relief? Is he ill or something?_ Ruka puzzled over his friend's strange actions when the pizza finally arrived. _Finally! Damn pizza delivery. I could have picked this up 30 minutes ago! Shit!_ The two opened the box of steamy hamburger pizza, started the 1st "Die Hard" and began chomping.

In the middle of the second movie, Natsume became antsy. _Geez… why can't I just sit still. Damn! I need to get laid!_ He stared past the TV screen as he thought of his reason why he hadn't had sex in a while. _I just haven't wanted anyone but __**her**__. I'm such an idiot._ He grinded his teeth before stuffing more pizza into his mouth to distract his thoughts.

_Something is definitely wrong with Natsume._

Mikan brushed her long locks and stared blankly into the mirror. It was a typical Wednesday night, except she had a date. _Why did I even agree to go on a date with that guy?_ Mikan had **finally** agreed to go on a date with a persistent guy named Jon. They were somewhat friends, but Jon had always tried to get Mikan to see him as a lover. After years of pestering, she finally gave in yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

Mikan sat with Jon in her living room. He was at it, **again**. "Jon! Stop asking me out! I told you, I'm not interested in you like that!" She screamed in his face. Jon didn't give up. He flicked his long velvet locks over his shoulder. "Mikan, you haven't even given me a chance. One date. Please."

Instead of replying immediately, Mikan closed her eyes in thought. _I still can't stop thinking about that damn pervert. I guess a distraction wouldn't hurt._ She opened her hazel eyes and smiled at the man in front of her. "Fine. One casual date. When?" Jon's green eyes widened in surprise. _Finally!_ "Tomorrow night! Are you free?" He waited in anticipation. Mikan gave an unnoticed sigh. "Yeah. Be here by 6 pm to pick me up." Jon smiled in ecstasy. _I finally get to go on a date with Mikan Sakura!_

_**End Flashback**_

Mikan gave herself a slight frown in the mirror. She sighed. _I always have fun with Jon. So at least I'll have something to do. I just don't want to think about that jerk. That Natsume Hyuuga. I was just another girl that he could play with. What a playboy._ The sharp knock came from the front door interrupting her unpleasant thoughts.

_It's Jon._ She calmly walked to the door and allowed Jon to escort her to his black Kia for a pleasant evening out.

The first place he took her was a nice steak house. It was a good choice knowing that Mikan loved to eat juicy steak. The evening continued well. The friends chatted normally, and Mikan didn't feel uncomfortable at all.

Next, they went to the movie theatre. Jon was smart and picked out a chick flick for them to watch. He eyed Mikan in admiration throughout the movie as she cooed and awed over the touching movie. Jon noticed her hand resting on the armrest in between them. He casually placed his hand to where it would touch hers.

Mikan didn't pull away, so Jon grasped her hand in his. Mikan's back stiffened as Jon gripped her hand. She felt slightly disgusted and uncomfortable, so she gently pulled her hand out of his. _Not so fast, Jon. I don't like you yet._

After the movie, Jon drove Mikan home to her apartment. He walked her upstairs and waited with her at the door. _I'm so ready for this to be over._ Mikan tried to unlock the door hurriedly, but Jon stopped her. He placed his right hand gently on her shoulder. His left hand gently grasped her chin and lifted it so she was facing up at him. Mikan froze as a memory washed over her.

_**Flashback**_

Mikan's hazel eyes shot sparks into Natsume's crimson ones. She haughtily replied, "Mikan Sakura. Not that it should matter to you." Her hazel eyes narrowed as she glared at the pervert in front of her. Natsume smirked at the haughty angel. "Tch. Whatever." He lightly grasped her chin and held her in place as he leaned towards her. _What is he doing? Is he going to kiss me? No! I can't let that…_ Her thoughts dissipated at Natsume closed his eyes and gently pressed his warm, soft lips to hers.

_**End Flashback**_

Jon's lips pressed hers roughly. He tried to thrust his tongue into her mouth, but she refused to open it. _No! This isn't the same at all! I don't like him at all! I don't feel the electricity in his touch that Natsume gave me._ She snapped back into reality and pushed Jon off of her.

"Jon! Stop! I'm not comfortable with this. I don't like you, and you can't push yourself on me like that. Goodnight." Mikan quickly unlocked her door and slammed it in Jon's gloomy face. _Shit! I think I messed this chance up._ He grumpily walked to his car and drove home.

Mikan leaned against the door. _What was that? Is that the move guys use on girls? Stupid Jon. He should know to pace himself better._ She sighed and decided to shower before going to bed. _Natsume… why was your kiss so different?_

Ruka was crashed on Natsume's couch. It was 3 am, but Natsume still couldn't sleep. He lay awake in his bed thinking about Mikan. _I really need to get laid._ "Tch. Whatever." He mumbled. He rolled off his bed and make his way to his closet. He got out his favorite toy, his "Fleshlight", which he rarely used. He stared blankly at his variety of inserts before choosing the "Pink Lady Ultra Tight" insert. He squirted some lube and made his way back to the bed.

He lied on his bed and tore off his boxers. He thought back to his steamy night with **her**. His penis immediately became hard. He gently slipped the fleshlight over his penis and began pumping it up and down. He continued masturbating while he thought about that night.

_**Flashback**_

Mikan moaned as the pleasure began to course through her body. Natsume picked up his pace, and her moans grew closer together, muffled by his mouth. Having sex with her was exhilarating. She was hot, moist, and tight. Her every touch sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. He thrust himself in and out, in and out, in and out. Their breaths started coming in pants. Every other breath for Mikan was a pleasant moan. Natsume knew they were coming close to climax. He brought a hand to Mikan's face and gently caressed it as his thrusting became faster and harder.

_**End Flashback**_

Natsume came into the cold fleshlight. He tossed it to the ground and rolled over in his bed. _That will do… but it's not satisfying at all._ Nothing would ever be like his night with her.

Finally, Friday arrived. The Broken band mates prepared for their show, while Mikan prepared for her first day at work. _It's going to be a busy night._

Mikan dressed in her new uniform. A short white skirt, a fitting powder blue v-neck shirt, and a black mini smock. She looked herself up and down in the mirror. "Cute!"

Broken sat in the dressing room of Love and Joy. Natsume shook his leg irritably, waiting for them to get the okay to go on stage. Finally, an older man popped his brown mop into the doorway. "You guys are up! Have fun!" The band stormed onto the stage and Natsume roughly grabbed the microphone. "I'm Natsume Hyuuga, and we're Broken." He gave a signal, and the music started.

Mikan was late. "Crap! I can't believe I'm late on my first day of work! I'm going to get fired!" She ran as fast as she could into the bar. She rushed to the owner and apologized for being late. "Don't worry." The brunette smiled at her. "The band is on right now, just go out there and take orders. Don't forget to smile." He gave her an example smile before pushing her in the direction of the tables.

Mikan regained her composure and strutted into the main room. The moment she stepped into the room, she recognized the deep, sexy voice singing.

"Your light is blinding me!"

"I can't even see!"

"Why couldn't you just leave me in this darkness,"

"Where I'm meant to be?"

_Is that… Natsume? Oh no! What is he doing here?_ Mikan panicked. _Okay, he doesn't know I work here. So I just have to avoid him so he won't notice me. No problem._ She took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face and approached her duty nobly.

During the show, Mikan stealthily waited the tables. She dodged any places where Natsume might be able to distinguish her from the crowd. Finally, they were done. "Goodnight." Natsume grumbled before slamming the microphone in it's rightful place and stomping off the stage. Mikan heaved a sigh of relief. _I'm so glad that's over._

Backstage, the band cleaned themselves up. Ruka turned to the others, "Does anyone want to stay here and have a few drinks with me?" Everyone grumbled. "No thanks." Ruka's face fell, "Okay, well, have a goodnight guys." He walked into the main bar alone and took a place at a two person table.

A beautiful brunette waitress met him at his table. "Ruka-pyon, may I take your order?" The young woman smiled at him. _Ruka-__**pyon**__?_ Ruka gazed questionably at the girl before recognizing her. "Mikan! I didn't know you worked here!" His frown turned into a bright smile as he remembered the girl in front of him. "I just started today. I wanted to say… I'm sorry about last time. I had just met you guys and I got completely drunk. I'm sorry. I…" Ruka interrupted her. "No need for an apology. Did you…" Ruka paused. He wanted to say 'get home alright', but he knew Natsume had taken her to his place. He resumed, "get taken well care of by Natsume? He took you home when you passed out."

Mikan's gaze grew uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah. I slept on his couch. I was so mad at him when I woke up. That pervert had purposely looked at my panties at the concert, and I thought he might have done something to me. I know he didn't, but I still left on bad terms with him." She gave Ruka a weak smile. _It's not an entire lie._

Ruka flashed her one of his brilliant smiles. "I'm glad!" They chatted nicely off an on for the rest of Mikan's shift. Ruka offered her a ride home and Mikan gladly took it. Ruka was a gentleman and walked her to her door to assure she arrived safely. "Goodnight Ruka-pyon. Thank you for everything." Ruka blushed, but it went unnoticed in the dark. "A-anytime, Mikan. Goodnight." _Wow. Mikan is amazing._

The next morning at band rehearsal, Ruka couldn't stop thinking about Mikan. "Ruka, what happened?" Yuu asked curiously. "Oh… after the show last night I met up with Mikan. It was her first night, but she works at Love and Joy. She's very nice when she's not drunk." He laughed nervously and continued to blush. Natsume's ears had perked at the name. _Mikan? She was there? She must have avoided me on purpose. Shit._


	5. Chapter 5: Reuniting

Sorry guys, I know it's been a while, please forgive me! I'm trying my best. Please enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 5: Reuniting**

Natsume glared a bit at Ruka, which made the blonde a bit uncomfortable. _Why is he glaring at me? He doesn't have a thing for Mikan does he?_ Something clicked inside Ruka's head. _That's why Natsume has been acting so weird._ The blonde studied his brooding friend. Natsume seemed distracted. _He definitely likes her… I guess I shouldn't get involved with her._ Ruka broke into a bright smile. Natsume brooded over his friend's luck and his own misfortune. Unknowingly to Natsume, Ruka was developing a plan.

"Hey guys, let's go visit Mikan tonight at the bar. What do you think, Natsume?" Ruka smiled inwardly at his deviousness. Natsume grunted in agreement, and Koko nodded his head. "That's a great idea!" The group nodded enthusiastically.

Ruka blushed a bit as he thought of visiting Mikan with his friends. _This is probably for the best though. Natsume deserves her after what he's suffered since he met her._ "Awesome." He agreed with his friends for his plan. _Tonight they will reunite._

Natsume grabbed the mic and gave a throaty shriek. He began wailing out a song without his band to back him up. They were awed by the passion of the unheard song. Ruka picked up his guitar and began strumming in tune with Natsume's voice and set tone.

Mikan dressed for work at the bar. She slipped her golden locks into a blue scrunchy to match her blouse. "Mikan, don't be so full of yourself." A black haired solemn girl in the corner of Mikan's room scolded her. The young woman scrutinized Mikan with her cold, violet eyes. "Hotaru, I am not full of myself. My uniform is simply cute." Mikan pouted at her life long best friend. "Whatever." Hotaru scoffed.

The violet eyed woman stood gracefully and dusted her black skirt that had red fishnet trimming. Hotaru's attire was accompanied by a matching sexy black blouse with red accents, black fishnet tights, and sexy black heels. "I don't plan on staying all night, I just want to see your new work environment." Hotaru blandly stated as she blankly looked out the window, waiting for Mikan to be ready to leave. _Honestly, I can't believe this idiotic girl is working at a low life __**bar**__._

Mikan applied her strawberry lip gloss and puckered. "Okay, Hotaru, I'm ready." Hotaru nodded quietly before exiting the apartment. "Tonight is going to be fun, I promise, Hotaru!" Mikan giggled as she showed her stoic friend the way to her new job. _Geez, what a child._ Hotaru rolled her eyes at the girl's enthusiasm.

After an hour or so at the bar, Mikan approached the bored Hotaru. "What do you think, Hotaru? Do you approve?" After the meeting the owner of the bar, and realizing it wasn't packed with perverts, Hotaru didn't mind Mikan's new job at all. Hotaru nodded and examined her long, black nails. "Yay!" Mikan shouted, as she threw her arms around her best friend.

Hotaru smartly dodged the attack, and Mikan tumbled to the floor. "Ouch! Geez, Hotaru. How could you be so mean?" Mikan pouted. As she began to get up, a masculine hand was extended in front of her face, and Mikan grasped it and stood up. She was face to face with a raven haired, crimson eyed god. _Natsume?_

Natsume smirked as he examined the stunned girl in front of him. "Hey, Polkadots. I didn't know you made it a habit of falling to the floor." He sarcastically teased her, knowing it would raise her anger. _Why did you avoid me?_

"You jerk! Stop looking at my panties!" Mikan shrieked as she shoved Natsume out of her face. Hotaru raised an eyebrow as she watched the drama. _This could be interesting. Mikan seems embarrassed. That's extremely unlike her._

Meanwhile, Ruka sighed as he watched Natsume and Mikan reunite, with fire. _Remember, it's for Natsume's own good._ Ruka reassured himself. He rifled his long blonde locks and turned away from his arguing friends. His eyes stopped as they raked over a gothic beauty. His eyes first caught her silky raven hair, and were then drawn to her exaggerated violet eyes. He quickly scanned her sexy outfit, but found himself staring into her dark pupils. _She's gorgeous._ He couldn't seem to think or breathe. He was captivated.

Hotaru felt eyes on her skin. She calmly scanned the room and found a handsome blonde with perfect blue eyes staring at her. _What does __**he**__ want?_ "Do you have a staring problem?" Hotaru bluntly asked the drooling blonde.

Ruka's heart pounded in his chest as he realized the hot chick was actually speaking to him. He stuttered out a reply. "N-no. I-I ju-just thought you were p-pr-pre-beautiful." Hotaru was shocked, but gracefully did not show a sign. "Oh?"

Ruka took a deep breath and tried to regain his composure. "Hi. I'm Ruka Nogi." Hotaru blankly stared at the young man in front of her until he began to feel uneasy. She finally gave in. "Hotaru Imai." She glanced towards Mikan. "Do you know that idiot?" Hotaru casually asked, directing his attention to the snarling couple. _Is she talking about Natsume or Mikan?_ "Uh. Yeah, I know both of them. That's Natsume, the lead singer of our band. We met Mikan when we opened for Linkin Park a few weeks ago. Are you Mikan's friend?" Ruka faced Hotaru with a brilliant smile dancing across his face.

_Wow. He is a beauty._ "Yeah." Hotaru replied blandly. She began examining her nails again. _I wonder if he's sincere. Even if he is sincere, he's probably just another idiot. Ugh. Men._

Ruka watched Hotaru as she intently examined her nails, pretending he didn't exist. He took a seat next to her and ordered a two beers from a passing waitress. The waitress quickly brought back the beers. Ruka held one out in front of Hotaru's face and waited for a response.

_What the fuck?_ Hotaru grabbed the beer and stared at Ruka. "What?" Ruka simply smiled. "You have beautiful nails, I'm sure they don't need anymore attention tonight. I would greatly appreciate your company if you're willing to offer it." He took a swig of his beer and acting like it didn't matter if she replied or not. _Please don't let this backfire on me._

Hotaru took a swig of her free beer. "You're a musician. Did you even finish high school?" Hotaru asked Ruka, even though it sounded more like a statement. Ruka scoffed. "I'm not an idiot. I finished high school, and I'm currently taking a few classes at the community college." _College? I'm impressed, blondie._

"Was it the only higher education to accept you?" Hotaru sarcastically asked. Ruka became a bit more flustered, but realized what she was getting at. _She's trying to figure me out. I'm not some dumb artist with a dream._ "No, of course not. I'm just attending there because it gives me flexibility. I'm getting my core classes out of the way. Eventually, I'm going to go to school to be a veterinarian." Hotaru raised a sexy eyebrow.

"So you plan to be 'Dr. Nogi'? Are you going to tour with that name?" Hotaru teased him. She was thoroughly impressed, even if he was only at the beginning of his life plan. Ruka laughed. "Of course not! We probably won't be touring at that time." Ruka sighed. He noticed he had the beauty's full attention.

Ruka gave Hotaru a smile. "Ms. Imai, I don't plan on being a musician all of my life. That's Natsume's dream. Eventually, he'll probably go solo one day." His eyes drifted to Natsume. Natsume was sitting on a stool, staring intently at the beer in front of him. Mikan was back to work, helping the other customers. Natsume was furious.

_How could she be such a bitch? Shouldn't she be glad to speak to the man who took her virginity? Geez, it's a privilege to talk to me again after a one night stand. Shit. Is that what she's demoted to now? A one night stand. No. I have to have her._ Natsume's crimson eyes followed Mikan as she smiled at the other men in the bar. She took their orders and brought them their drinks. She even casually chatted with a few of them. _She seemed to be mad at me when we talked. That means that she isn't apathetic towards me. I can make this work._ Natsume relaxed and patiently drank his beer, waiting for Mikan's break.

Mikan was nervous. Hotaru and Ruka were chatting nicely, but Natsume wasn't socializing very much. He just seemed to be waiting for something. _Natsume, what do you want from me? Do you just want another fuck?_ Mikan became angry at the thought. _Natsume, you prick. You aren't going to mess around with my emotions or my body that easily._


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Pleasures

Sorry for the wait guys! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 6: Dark Pleasures**

Ruka was infatuated with Hotaru. She was intelligent, witty, and beautiful, as far as he could tell. Hotaru spoke her mind, but seemed very apathetic about things. Ruka didn't mind, he could feel her energy surging beneath her cold surface.

Hotaru enjoyed the blonde. He was rather smart for a music wannabe, cute, and friendly. She of course didn't let him know she thought any of this.

Before Mikan's shift was over, Hotaru decided she wanted some coffee. She informed Mikan she was leaving, and demanded Ruka to come with her. Ruka obliged.

Meanwhile, Koko and Yuu were having a friendly drink with two girls on one end of the bar. Mikan sighed. Natsume was still by himself. Ruka had even left with Hotaru. _I would chat with Koko and Yuu, but I don't want to interrupt them._

Mikan's shift was finally over. Koko and Yuu were no where in sight. However, Natsume was still in plain sight. He wasn't looking at her, but was surveying the room. _I wonder if I can sneak out without him noticing me?_ Mikan decided to try. She said goodbye to the owner, and slipped out the back door. She thought she was scotch free until she walked around to the front of the building. There, waiting for her, was a tall, dark, and handsome man with crimson eyes.

_Natsume?_ Mikan's heart began pounding. She knew he was there for her. Natsume casually walked towards her. Her knees became weak. She didn't collapse, but all she could do was stand there. She was speechless.

"Where you trying to sneak out?" Natsume asked with an eyebrow raised. He came closer to Mikan until she was pushed against the outside wall of Love and Joy. "No. Of course not. I always leave out the back." Mikan managed to retort. Natsume scoffed. "Yeah. And you so happened to not notice me still here to say goodbye."

Natsume placed his hand on Mikan's upper arm, almost caressing it. "Come on, Polkadots. You can't be mad at me forever." He said cockily, rubbing his thumb on her arm. Mikan was in ecstasy. Natsume simple touch shot electricity through her body. If she wasn't thinking straight, she might have started kissing him then and there. _No, I can't give in to Natsume's games. He's not in this for a relationship._

Mikan tried to ignore Natsume's touch and glared up at him. "I don't want to talk to you. That's why I left without notifying you." Natsume was a bit shocked, but didn't show it. _I didn't think she would be this forward about it. _Mikan shook herself out of his touch. "Stop it, Natsume. Just because I was an easy lay the first time, doesn't mean I'll always be one. Just leave me alone, there's nothing for you here." She shoved him off of her and began to walk home.

Natsume was steaming with fury. _She thinks I want an easy lay? No wonder she's pushing me away. I have to tell her I can't stop thinking about her. I have to go about this a different way._ He easily caught up with Mikan and stepped in front of her. "Where do you think you're going? Talk to me, Mikan. I'm doing this for what you think." Mikan was shocked. _He actually called me by my name? I didn't think he remembered it._ She scoffed. "Yeah, right. That's a line, and you know it. Leave me alone, Natsume." She tried to shove past him again, but didn't succeed.

"Mikan, give me your number, and we'll go on a date sometime." His serious crimson eyes were staring into her large hazel orbs. His eyes pleaded her, something he would never do himself. _Is he actually serious?_ Mikan longed for him to be saying the truth. There was something about him that she just couldn't shake. She gave in. "Fine."

Natsume flipped open his cell phone and put in her number. "Now that you got what you want, good night." Mikan walked home. Natsume smirked as he watched her walk away. _Little girl, you are something else. No other woman would make me ask for their phone number._ Natsume didn't think about it, but deep inside he knew he was ecstatic. He finally talked to his vixen again.

Mikan arrived at home, and locked the deadbolt on her front door. _I'm finally home. I'm finally safe. Safe? From what? From who?_ She thought back to that night, and her meeting with Natsume. Her heart began beating fast as she thought of the man that beamed with sexual energy.

"Natsume…" Mikan whispered his name out loud. The sound of it pleased her. Even though Mikan didn't want to bother with that playboy again, she couldn't stop thinking about him, and how he made her feel. Her body was still hot from when Natsume had touched her earlier. Mikan groaned. "I can not seriously be horny. Fuck."

It seemed Mikan had been horny more frequently than usually. She undressed and started a hot bath to relax. "Why do you have to be such a pervert, Natsume?" Mikan talked to herself as she slipped into the steaming bath. _If only… if only I could see what would happen if it was a real relationship._ But surely Mikan was only dreaming that Natsume could ever think of actually dating someone. Or so she thought.

Mikan's thoughts drifted to her one night stand with Natsume. The touch of his skin against hers. His hands caressing her. The feel of him inside her as he thrust against her. _These thoughts are not good… I can't let myself get drawn into his trap again._ But Mikan gave in to the wave of memories. They almost felt real.

With the hot, soothing water around her, Mikan brought her hand between her legs and gently touched her clitoris. A shock of pleasure washed over her. "Ahh." Mikan moaned. She rubbed a finger over her clit and relished the pleasure that brought even more life to the pictures roaming her head.

Mikan slipped a finger into her vagina and began to masturbate. With crimson red eyes filling her vision, Mikan came quickly and satisfyingly. "Natsume… I want you." Mikan whispered huskily. Somewhat embarrassed about her own thoughts and actions, Mikan dried off and went to bed.

While Natsume was horny, he was too preoccupied to actually want to masturbate. _Mikan…_ Her beautiful hazel eyes drifted into his vision, with a splash of her golden hair. Natsume began humming the tune he had sung earlier that day at the studio. The lyrics were no where near finished.

Hotaru and Ruka walked side by side down the street away from Love and Joy. Ruka was intently rambling on about something unimportant. Hotaru stopped and turned toward the enthusiastic blonde. "Hey, Nogi. Calm down." Ruka shut up and listened. He noticed Hotaru's violet eyes sparkling with ideas. "You have three options for the coffee, and they each end with a different future." Ruka nodded, indicating he was listening. Hotaru wanted to test the waters and see what kind of guy Ruka actually was.

"Option one: You will call me tomorrow to arrange a date." Ruka smiled, he liked these options already. "Option two: You will call me sometime later this week to arrange a date." Ruka was a bit more puzzled, but Hotaru went on. "Option three: You can call me if you feel like it. Take your time to decide."

Ruka thought for a moment about the different options. He was a bit confused over option three, and didn't care for option two. "I pick option one." Hotaru was shocked. _He seriously wants to call me tomorrow?_ Hotaru locked onto Ruka's dreamy blue eyes. "If you don't fulfill your duties, you will pay the price." Ruka gulped, but didn't have any problems with that. "I understand."

Hotaru smiled. Ruka's jaw dropped, the beauty of it had taken him by surprise. "Great. Follow me." Hotaru clasped Ruka's hand and led him to an apartment complex. She took him upstairs, and unlocked a door. Ruka was thoroughly confused. "An apartment?" Hotaru continued what she was doing as she replied. "Yes. It's my place."

_She brought me to her apartment for coffee? That's a little unusual._ "Imai, why did we come to your apartment for coffee?" Ruka asked. Hotaru didn't appear to be making any coffee. Instead, she opened her bedroom door and disappeared, ignoring his question completely. _What is with this woman?_

Hotaru reappeared in the doorway. She leaned on the frame. "Nogi, come here." She demanded coldly. Ruka walked up to the intimidating woman. When he stopped, she roughly grabbed him around the waist and yanked him towards her. She whispered seductively up to him, "Kiss me." Ruka obliged.

Ruka met Hotaru's lips cautiously. He pressed his lips gently against hers. Hotaru brought her hands into Ruka's blonde locks. She held him against her as she opened her mouth. Ruka opened his in reply and felt Hotaru's bold tongue slip inside and tease him. Ruka groaned. Warmth spread throughout his body and his felt himself getting an erection.

They kissed furiously, exploring intense passion. Hotaru pushed Ruka inside her bedroom. "Hotaru… I don't know if we should do this. We just met." Hotaru ignored his plea. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. Besides, you're calling me tomorrow, remember?" Ruka nodded. Hotaru tore off his clothes and slipped off hers, letting him watch in awe.

Ruka stood agape at the beauty before him. She was cold, yet burned with passion. She was dark, yet shone brightly. She was innocent, yet bold. _This woman is a mystery._

Ruka grew bold and walked to the violet eyed goddess. He slipped his fingers around her silky waist and kissed her. His touch sent shivers down her spine. Hotaru moaned breathily. Ruka's erection brushed her thigh sending sparks of electricity through both of them.

Hotaru raked her fingers down Ruka's back as he kissed her. He began kissing down her cheek, nibbling on her ear, kissing down her neck. As Ruka's teeth grazed a sweet spot on Hotaru's neck she moaned and arched forward, causing Ruka's erection to slip between her legs.

Ruka moaned as his head gently brushed her curly hair. Ruka nibbled on Hotaru's neck some more, and pushed her back towards the bed. Hotaru gently leaned back onto the bed. Ruka crawled up on it between her legs. His erection pulsed near her stomach as he edged over to her.

Ruka ran his fingers up and down Hotaru's sides. The touch tingled every inch of her skin. Ruka pressed one knee firmly into the crease between her legs, effectively rubbing against her clitoris. Hotaru gasped loudly at the intense pleasure.

Neither knew what to do next, they simply followed what felt right. Hotaru slid her hands onto Ruka's chest, relishing the feel of his smooth skin. She roamed down, gently tickling him all the way down to his throbbing penis. Hotaru grabbed the shaft gently. Ruka drew in a quick breath above her. _Oh, this woman!_ Hotaru smiled naughtily and took over.

Hotaru shoved Ruka down on the bed and crawled over him. She playfully ran her fingers up and down Ruka's shaft, causing him to moan in pleasure. Hotaru grasped the base of Ruka's erection and playfully licked the head. Ruka cried out.

While looking up at Ruka, Hotaru gently slid his cock into her mouth, slowly licking it. Ruka breathed shallowly as Hotaru began to suck gently on him and play him with her tongue. "Oh god!" Ruka cried as he threaded his fingers through Hotaru's hair, not knowing what else to do.

With each cry of pleasure from Ruka, Hotaru got more turned on. "Oh, Hotaru…" Ruka moaned. _Okay, I can't wait any longer!_ Hotaru unlocked Ruka from her grips and kissed up his chest until she reached his mouth. She claimed his lips with hers and positioned herself above Ruka's shaft. Ruka's fingers roamed to Hotaru's hips and realized what she was about to do.

Ruka helped Hotaru ease onto his cock. Hotaru slid him into her until the pain was unbearable. _This pain should go away soon._ Hotaru was hot and warm. Ruka moaned in ecstasy as she enveloped him. Hotaru pulled away up and slammed herself down onto Ruka's cock. The pain screamed inside her, but she bared it, slamming herself down another time.

As the pain lessoned, Hotaru rocked herself onto of Ruka at a pleasurable pace. Ruka kept her pace but thrusting inside her as she came down. Hotaru moaned in pleasure as her clit was stimulated. Ruka echoed her with occasional cries of passion. As Hotaru neared climax, she increased the pace and intensity. Ruka cried out Hotaru's name in pleasure as his climax racked his body. Hotaru continued until she felt her own climax build inside of her and unwind. She screamed her own passionate cries before she crumpled beside the blonde.

Ruka fell asleep quickly, clinging to the erotic goddess beside him. Hotaru gazed at him. _This blonde is interesting._ She shook Ruka awake. "You can't sleep here. Go home." Ruka gazed at her in shock, thoroughly confused. _Don't girls like to spend the night afterwards?_ Nevertheless, he got dressed.

Hotaru walked Ruka to the front door, waiting to lock it behind him. Ruka leaned in to kiss Hotaru, but she didn't meet him. Instead, Ruka went a little further to kiss her cheek. He wished her good night and left. _What a strange woman._ Ruka sighed. _But what a vixen._

Hotaru closed the door behind him and locked it. She touched her cheek from where it had been kissed and blushed. _Ah! He even kissed me goodnight. This guy might be nice to date._ Hotaru climbed into bed. A little sore from losing her virginity, she slowly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: A Simple Date

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

The lyrics mentioned are from "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry, and "Dizzy" by 98 degrees. I don't own them either.

**Chapter 7: A Simple Date**

Ruka was beside himself with giddiness. The band was attempting to rehearse, but Ruka's fingers couldn't seem to work quite right. Ruka apologize for the millionth time as Natsume glared at him for his mistake. Ruka blushed under Natsume's intensity.

Natsume sighed. "Fine, we'll take a break." Ruka nodded, relieved. "Great! Actually, I have to make a call, please excuse me." Ruka rushed out of the room, clutching his cell phone for dear life. Natsume's gaze followed the blonde out of the room. _What the hell is wrong with him? He's acting like a school girl._ A knowing smirk crossed his face. _Oh, I see._

Ruka tried to calm his nerves as he searched his contacts. _Ah, Hotaru._ He clicked the call button. The phone rang a few times before a calm voice came over the phone. "Yes?" Ruka smiled as bright as day. "Hotaru? It's me, Ruka." Hotaru seemed to nod into the phone. "Hello."

Ruka fiddled nervously. "Umm… would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" Silence crossed the phone as the calculated genius thought. "Sure. Make the plans and pick me up at 7." Ruka nodded enthusiastically at the demand. "Of course! Great! I'll see you tonight!"

Ruka hung up the phone and sighed. _I wonder where I should take her?_ A calm voice interrupted his thoughts. "Did you meet a chick?" Ruka jumped and turned to look at the intruder of his thoughts. Natsume stood over him, watching him with amusement. Ruka blushed. "Uh, yeah. I met this girl. She's friends with Mikan. We're going out to dinner tonight."

Natsume continued to scrutinize him before giving Ruka a smirk. "You had sex with her last night, didn't you?" Ruka was shocked. "What! How… Why…" He sighed and nodded. "Yes, you seem to know everything about me." Then a thought struck him. "Natsume, you like Mikan, don't you?" Ruka was amused at the naked look on Natsume's face. It was gone within a second, but Ruka was proud of himself. "It's none of your business." Natsume coldly told his friend.

Ruka smirked at his friend. "Yeah, whatever. And my sex life isn't your business either. Maybe we should double date?" Natsume glared at Ruka for a moment, then decided Mikan might be more comfortable with that. "Okay, I'll give her a call."

Ruka hovered over Natsume's shoulder as he dialed Mikan. He received a death glare in return and decided to give him some privacy. The phone range.

Mikan rang when she heard her cell phone ringing. _I don't know that tone. It must be someone not in my contacts._ She answered the phone calmly. "Hello?" A husky voice answered her. "Hi, Polkadots." Mikan scowled into the phone. "Hi, Pervert." She heard a soft chuckle over the phone and lightened her scowl a bit. _He enjoys teasing me._ "Do you want to go to dinner tonight?" The direct question surprised Mikan.

Her pulse raced as she searched for an answer. _Am I busy? Dinner? Where? Is this really dinner plans?_ Before Mikan could decide on an answer, Natsume quickly followed. "Ruka is taking your friend…" Mikan heard a soft shuffling and Natsume call out to presumably Ruka. "What's her name?" She didn't hear the reply, but Natsume quickly got back to the phone. "He says it's your friend Hotaru. He's taking her out to dinner tonight. Would you like to double date with them?"

Natsume didn't sound nervous at all. In fact, he sounded rather pompous, that he knew her answer would be yes. Mikan sighed. _It's with Hotaru, so I'll be fine. It would be nice if we were alone too…_ Mikan shook her head at the thought. "Okay. I'll go. When are you picking me up?" Mikan heard a low muffled sound. "I'll pick you up at 7. Where at?" Mikan realized that Natsume didn't know where she lived. "Ask Ruka, he drove me home the other night." There was a brief pause on the other end of the line. "Okay. Bye."

Mikan hung up the phone and a wave of relief washed over her. _So he really did call me._ Mikan's skin felt hot all over. She was so confused. She didn't know if Natsume was only doing this to get her into bed again, or to toy with her. But maybe… just maybe… he actually wanted to date her. Mikan huffed. _I doubt it. I know that playboy's reputation. He's never had a girlfriend, and I doubt he ever will. I'm certainly not going to be the fool who thinks she can change him._ Mikan's heart argued with her by giving her a stab of pain. _Even if I love him… I can't change him…_

Mikan shoved away the thoughts and called Hotaru to confirm their plans for that evening. She couldn't believe that her best friend had agreed to go on a date with Ruka. Mikan giggled. _Well, he is pretty cute._

Natsume shot Ruka a glaring look. "There. Happy?" Ruka simply smiled as they went to resume practice. Yuu watched the two. _I know Ruka's thrown head over heels over a girl, but what's Natsume's problem?_

The men arrived at the corresponding door right around seven. They both knocked. The doors slowly open and out popped the girl they had been waiting for.

Mikan wore a dazzling smile. Her golden hair flowed over shoulders. She wore a breathtaking short sleeved emerald green top and a simple black skirt. She wore simple black dress shoes.

Hotaru's stunning violet eyes met Ruka in a heated glare. Her velvet hair draped delicately, barely brushing her shoulders. She wore a black top with claw-like slits along her chest. Her black skirt flowed around her, ending in strips, looking like it had been torn from something longer. Her legs were bare, and she wore clunky black platform shoes.

Natsume's knees grew a little weak as he saw the goddess in front of him. Not daring to drop his composure, he simply grunted as he turned away from her and walked towards his car. Mikan puffed a little, but decided not to make a big deal out of it.

Ruka's jaw dropped as he watched the dazzling beauty walk out of the door. "Wow… You look beautiful." Ruka barely breathed as a greeting to Hotaru. Hotaru nodded in response. "Thanks." She repressed the blush that desperately tried to form on her face. "Uh… they… they're meeting us at the restaurant." Ruka managed to spit out as he followed Hotaru to his own car. "Sure."

The restaurant Ruka picked was average. Not too fancy, not too laid back. The girls settled into their seats across from each guy. Mikan was a bit nervous. Natsume seemed to be intensely staring her down, and her palms were starting to sweat. _Why does he have to stare at me that hard? What's his problem?_

Meanwhile, Ruka was having a hard time looking at Hotaru. _God, she looks even more beautiful than last night. Is that even possible?_ Nervously, Ruka put in his order and waited for the rest to do the same.

Mikan nervously started chatting with Hotaru. It was of course about some nonsensical stupid thing. Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Moving on…" Hotaru's cold violet eyes stopped on Natsume figured and a calculated smirk crossed her face.

"So... Natsume. How do you know my Mikan?" Natsume shifted his gaze from Mikan to her vixen friend. A slight coloring crossed his cheeks, but otherwise he remained solemn. "She passed out after the Linkin Park concert, so I let her sleep at my place." Hotaru's pupils narrowed. _I haven't heard about this… somehow…_ Hotaru stole a glance at Mikan, and could see 'guilty' written all over her face. _Really? No wonder it's steamy between them._

Hotaru stared Natsume down. He wasn't one to back down from something like that, but this woman was seriously freaky. Still, he gave her his best cold stare right back. "I see. Thank you for bringing this idiot home. I don't know why she isn't more careful. I swear, one day she's either going to be raped or ran over by a car." Hotaru sipped her drink slowly, just waiting.

Hotaru's comment sank in. "What are you talking about?" Mikan almost shouted, but then realized they were in the middle of a restaurant. Mikan's full lips turned into a pout. "Geez, Hotaru. Don't go around telling people stuff like that. I'm not **that** stupid." Mikan received a swift hit on the head.

"Ow! Hotaru…" Ruka chuckled at the sight. "You are a baka, and you'll always be a baka." Hotaru ground the information into Mikan's skull. "Okay! I got it. We're in a **restaurant**." A smirk graced Natsume's face. _She is too cute._

The dinner continued along those lines. Ruka eased himself into the conversation once he relaxed a bit. _This double date was definitely a good idea._

After dinner, Mikan was bored. "Come on… let's do something fun!" The group was meandering down the street, deciding what to do next. Ruka made the first suggestion. "Well, we could go see a movie. I heard there's a great movie out right now about this girl…" Ruka stopped his sentence cold as he received a 'shut the fuck up' glare from Natsume. He could almost hear Natsume's thoughts. _I am not going to watch a chick flick._

Fortunately for Natsume, Mikan wasn't up to that idea. "No way! All you do is sit there and watch the movie. I want to **do** something." Mikan twirled around on the sidewalk and stopped as an idea hit her. A smile spread quickly across her face. "Hotaru… let's go dancing!"

Natsume frowned at the idea of dancing. _Why the hell do chicks like to dance?_ Natsume turned his gaze to Ruka and noticed the blonde nodding his head in agreement. "That's a great idea, Mikan! What do you say, Hotaru?" The violet eyed temptress showed no emotion as she thought about the idea. "I don't mind." She finally stated. Natsume cursed under his breath. _Damn it. Why do we have to go dancing? I guess I'll just have a beer or something._

The couples walked into the nearest club and decided to stay there. Natsume ordered them a round of beers and they sat down at an empty table. Mikan downed her beer and immediately jumped out of her seat. "Come on, Hotaru!" The brunette grabbed Hotaru's wrist and dragged her onto the dance floor.

The men watched as the women danced playfully together. The song changed and the women got more into their dancing. Hotaru and Mikan danced provocatively together, blending with the song that was playing.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it."

"The taste of her cherry chap stick."

"I kissed a girl, just to try it."

"I hope my boyfriend don't mind it."

"It felt so wrong, it felt so right…"

"Don't mean I'm in love tonight."

Ruka watched Hotaru in all her glory. As she danced, her skin began to glisten lightly. The room suddenly became much warmer. Ruka ignored Natsume as he decided that he had to dance with the gothic beauty.

Ruka calmly moved to her on the dance floor. Hotaru didn't notice him until he placed his hands upon her waist. Preparing to hit whoever touched her, Hotaru whipped around. Noticing it was only Ruka, she relaxed and moved away from Mikan. Hotaru changed her dancing to match with Ruka. Both of them rubbing against each other, swooning with the music.

Natsume watched as Ruka stole Hotaru from Mikan. He watched as Mikan became a little shocked, then decided to dance by herself. Natsume took a swig of his beer. Dancing by herself, Mikan was mesmerizing. Her golden hair swayed around her. Her silky skin glistened, making every curve stand out. As Mikan moved her hand around her body, Natsume imagined them being his hands.

_**Flashback**_

Natsume's fingers slipped under Mikan's lacy blouse, touching the smooth skin around her waist. Her skin sizzled under his touch. Mikan moaned lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers delightfully through his raven tresses.

_**End Flashback**_

Natsume stopped his train of thought as he felt himself harden. _No. I can't think about that right now. She's out there, dancing by herself._ It was then he decided to join her.

Natsume slowly entered the dance floor. Maneuvering through the crowd, he found himself behind Mikan. He lightly grasped her waist as he leaned down to whisper into her ear. "You shouldn't be dancing by yourself."

Mikan felt an electric grip touch lightly at her waist. She instantly knew who it was. _Natsume? I thought he wasn't interested in dancing at all._ She felt lips barely graze her ear as Natsume whispered huskily into it. Mikan's heart pounded in her chest and her knees grew a little weak.

Mikan turned softly and the two easily found themselves in each other's grip. The song changed. As the beat pulsed around them, they began to dance.

"I wanna know who you are."

"No more admiring you from afar."

"You walk by and get weak in the knees."

"I get next to you and I get dizzy, dizzy."

Natsume's fingers roamed Mikan's back and waist as she swayed. Each time they brushed up against each other it set a fire through them.

"The way you look, the way you move."

"Your body's telling me that I can't lose."

"You and me, we were meant to be."

"I get next to you and I get dizzy, dizzy."

Mikan moved closer to Natsume as she found herself touching his chest. They danced to the beat, completely lost in the music. They grinded against each other. Natsume grew hard from the friction. Every touch of Mikan's shocked his senses. His hands roamed her body. He pushed and pulled her. Each touch of his was ecstasy. Mikan grew moist between her legs and pulsed as she was completely turned on. Their dance was like sex.

"My head is spinning round and round."

"You've got me feeling like my feet aren't on the ground."

"What is this power that you have over me?"

"I get next to you and I get dizzy, dizzy."

The couples danced together for hours. Finally, the night grew tired and they left the club.

Mikan chatted with Hotaru until they reached the cars. Ruka brought Hotaru home, and Natsume took Mikan.

Ruka stopped in front of Hotaru's apartment. He turned off the car and escorted Hotaru to her door. He waited patiently to kiss her, even though his heart was pounding and his palms were sweating. Hotaru unlocked the door and pulled him inside.

The car was silent as Natsume drove Mikan home. Natsume walked her up to her apartment like a gentleman. He watched as she unlocked her front door. Watching Mikan was tempting. Natsume just wanted to whip her around and kiss her roughly. However, he managed to restrain herself.

Mikan unlocked the door and nervously turned around. She could feel Natsume's gaze on her. _I'm __**not**__ letting him inside. No way._ As she gazed into his crimson eyes, she noticed them burning with desire. _He's… holding back?_ Mikan decided to allow him one kiss. She convinced herself it was for him, but deep down, she wanted much more.

Mikan nervously laughed. "I had a great time, Natsume." Natsume nodded solemnly. "Yeah, next time we'll go on a date by ourselves." Mikan blushed and nodded. "I really… didn't think you were seriously going to ask me." Natsume smirked. "I told you I would. I'm not a liar. If I had other intentions I would have blatantly told you." Mikan nodded. "Yeah…" She murmured, looking at the ground.

Mikan looked back up as she began to speak. "Natsume…" But before she could finish her sentence, Natsume took her chin in his hand. "Uh…" Mikan tried to speak, but then she felt Natsume's other hand slip around her waist and gently pull her closer. Mikan's heart raced as she felt herself grow hot. _Oh god, I must be blushing._

Natsume motioned towards her and Mikan raised her arms in response. She slipped them gently around the back of Natsume's neck and drew him into their kiss. Her fingertips played with his velvet tresses as his warm lips pressed against hers. Mikan's lips parted, allowing Natsume's tongue to dance into her mouth. Their eyes closed as they kissed gently. Their tongues caressing each other. The kiss ended after a short time, both somewhat satisfied, knowing it wouldn't go further.

Mikan blushed as she turned the doorknob and opened the door. "Goodnight, Natsume." "Hn." She closed the door behind her as Natsume walked back to his car.


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! This chapter had some slow progress, but it's finally done! Enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed**

Mikan wanted to call Hotaru, but had a sneaking suspicious that she shouldn't. Instead, she just went to sleep. As Mikan closed her eyes, visions of scarlet consumed her.

Mikan woke up early the next morning feeling refreshed but lonely. Without caring about the time, she hurriedly called Hotaru as she made herself a cup of tea.

The phone rang softly amidst a small pile of clothes. Hotaru stirred from under the sheets. _Who the hell is calling so early in the morning? Oh… Mikan. That baka._ Hotaru quietly escaped the bed and sifted through the clothes to find her cell phone. Finally, Hotaru found the purple piece of junk and answered it.

"Yes?" Hotaru mumbled into the phone. She slipped out of her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Mikan's shriek pounded into Hotaru's head. "Good morning, Hotaru!" Hotaru silently cursed. _I need coffee…_

Mikan continued cheerily as she sipped her hot tea and meandered around her kitchen. "Hotaru. Did you have fun last night? I sure did." Hotaru moaned a response and Mikan took it as a 'yes'. Mikan beamed. "So… did you meet Ruka at Love and Joy the other night? He seemed to really like you. Are you two dating?" There was a slight pause that was common from Hotaru when she was thinking.

"Yes, I met him there. I have considered dating him and decided that yes, we are dating." Mikan nodded enthusiastically. _I knew she liked him._ "That's great, Hotaru! It's been a while since you've deemed anyone worthy. Ruka's really nice too!" Mikan paused as she remembered her kiss with Natsume.

Mikan flushed a deep red. "Hotaru, did you kiss him last night?" Hotaru mumbled. "Of course, baka." Mikan smiled. "I'm so glad that you get along so well. How far did you let him get last night? Did you stop him at kissing you, or did you tease him a bit?" Mikan giggled. Hotaru was notorious with teasing her occasional boyfriends. She wasn't going to give up her virginity so easily.

Hotaru began to reply when someone murmured behind her. A sleepy blonde in boxers tumbled out of her bedroom and managed to hit the table. _Oh, he's… awake… sort of._ Hotaru smiled inwardly and poured them both a cup of coffee.

When Hotaru didn't reply right away, Mikan managed to hear a murmur and a thud through the silence over the phone. _What was that?_ Then it hit her. _Was that Ruka?_ Hotaru began to reply again when Mikan's shriek silenced her. "Did you have sex with Ruka?" Hotaru winced at the sheer intensity of Mikan's voice over the phone.

"Calm down, baka. Yes. Not the first time, mind you." Hotaru took a seat across the table from Ruka, whose head still remained lying on the table top, next to his cup of coffee.

Mikan was stunned. _Hotaru had sex with Ruka? Multiple times? Did she give him her virginity? She better explain._ "Hotaru! We're having lunch together today since you obviously can't talk right now. I want to know everything!" Hotaru rolled her eyes. _What a baby._ "Fine." They both hung up.

Ruka groaned from his place on the table. Hotaru smirked at the awkward sight. "Coffee is in front of you." Ruka groaned in response, but managed to lift his head up. His blurry blue eyes locked onto the hot coffee. Not trusting his steadiness, Ruka pulled the coffee towards him and sipped it without lifting the cup.

Mikan slumped into a chair, still holding her tea. "I can't believe Hotaru. She didn't tell me **anything**. She better be willing to divulge today." Mikan sulked, but then she remembered an important detail. _I haven't told her about that night… with Natsume…_ Mikan sighed. "I guess I have to divulge too…" Her mind drifted off to various things.

Once Ruka was a bit more awake, Hotaru chuckled at him. "I take it you're not a morning person." Ruka gave her an awkward smile in return. "No… not really. It doesn't matter how much sleep I get, it's always like this." Hotaru nodded.

"By the way, I'm having lunch with Mikan in a couple of hours. Feel free to leave when you like." Hotaru calmly informed the blonde, not caring how long he intended to stay. Ruka blushed. He wondered if Hotaru was indicating that she wanted him to leave, or just giving him the okay to leave whenever. He decided it was the latter.

Ruka checked the clock and realized that it was still early enough for him to catch his class. "Hotaru, would it be okay if I use your shower? I have to go to class in a bit… I don't mind wearing the same clothes, I just feel a little… dirty…" Hotaru brushed his comment off. "Do what you like, the bathroom's over there." Ruka nodded, a little embarrassed.

Ruka tottered to the bathroom and turned on the shower to a nice, steaming temperature. Ruka stripped out of his boxers and stepped into the hot water. He let the water pour over his head, raining down his back and chest. The hot water felt extremely refreshing and drained the remaining sleep left in him.

The door creaked open and Hotaru slipped into the shower behind Ruka. Ruka jumped when he noticed. "Ah! Oh my… what are you…" Ruka stammered, his face, neck, and chest turning red with embarrassment. Hotaru noticed and smiled behind his back. _He's too cute._ She pressed her palms against his back and let the water ooze over her hands and arms.

"This water is the perfect temperature…" Hotaru cooed, moving her hands around to Ruka's chest, pressing herself against his back. The water flowed over them both, officially silencing anything Ruka had previously been trying to say. Ruka wanted to wash himself, but was too nervous to move. "Uh… Hotaru…" Ruka managed to whisper when the woman began stroking his already hardening member.

Hotaru nibbled Ruka's shoulder causing him to moan. "Hush." Hotaru demanded. She took her soap and began erotically lathering Ruka. Ruka gave himself into Hotaru's demanding ways, and let her do whatever she wished. Hotaru paid extra attention to Ruka's nether regions. Once Ruka was thoroughly soapy, Hotaru continued to massage his throbbing cock. Ruka groaned at the excruciating pleasure.

Hotaru gave Ruka a provocative look when she heard his moaning barely escaping his lips. "You like this… do you?" Hotaru provoked. Ruka moaned in reply. _Perfect… I've always been interested in shower sex._ Hotaru was not only curious, but was extremely turned on.

After a few more strokes, Hotaru took Ruka roughly in a kiss and shoved him against the cold shower wall. Ruka shrieked at the shocking cold contrasting with the scalding hot water. Hotaru grinned in their kiss and quickly silenced him with a tightened grip on his cock. Ruka gasped silently. Hotaru pulled out of the kiss and stroked Ruka hard and fast while biting his ear. "Fuck me, Ruka."

Blind with pleasure, Ruka didn't argue. He took over and roughly grabbed Hotaru's waist. If she wanted it rough, it was going to be rough. Hotaru moaned as she was shoved against the shower wall, not minding it a bit. Ruka grabbed each of Hotaru's ass cheeks as he lifted her up. Hotaru complied easily, grasping tightly onto Ruka's shoulders and wrapping her legs around his waist to help support her against the wall.

Ruka slammed himself into Hotaru's vagina, not caring about the pain for either of them. Hotaru bit Ruka on his shoulder to suppress a scream of pain and pleasure. Ruka groaned and began fucking Hotaru into the wall of the shower. Their screams muffled against each other with fervent kissing and occasional biting.

As Ruka became close, he wanted to make sure Hotaru came before he did. "How close… are you?" Ruka grunted out in pants. Hotaru moaned gently. "A little bit more and I'll almost be there." Hotaru blurted out fast between gasps for air. Ruka bit Hotaru's sweet spot on her neck. Still thrusting into her, he slipped his hand down to his waist and pushed his thumb between them. Ruka easily found Hotaru clit and rubbed it hard and fast.

Hotaru's scream of pleasure echoed through the bathroom. "Oh god! Ruka!" Ruka continued with his thumb and thrust into her harder and faster. After a quick moment, Hotaru's orgasm hit. Her body shaking violently, she moaned Ruka's name. With Hotaru's walls clamping down on him, Ruka struggled to thrust himself into her. He thrust violently, extending Hotaru into another orgasm and finally releasing his own.

Panting, Ruka let Hotaru down to the floor. Calming herself, she cleaned herself and slipped out of the bathtub. She wrapped herself in a towel and exited the bathroom. Before she closed the door, she called back to Ruka. "By the way, you're my boyfriend now. If I catch you with any other girls there will be consequences." The door closed quietly behind her. Ruka was too stunned to say anything in reply.

"Mikan." Hotaru called the frantic woman in the restaurant. Her hazel eyes searched for the person who called her name. Her eyes finally sparked with recognition and she made her way to the table. "Hi, Hotaru!" Mikan puffed as she plopped into the chair waiting for her. Hotaru nodded. "Mikan." Mikan smiled at her life-long friend.

As soon as the waiter left the table after taking their order, Mikan exploded. "Okay, Hotaru. Tell me: who, when, how, why, and how many times." Mikan hissed in one breath to the cold woman in front of her. Hotaru's violet eyes seemed to smile, but her face certainly did not. "Alright, but I'm not going to answer your ridiculously long request. I'll just tell you the main details that you want to know." Mikan nodded enthusiastically, a devilish smile across her face.

"Who – Ruka. When – the night I met him..." Mikan interrupted her, "You gave Ruka-pyon your virginity the night you met him?" Mikan nearly shrieked. Hotaru merely glared at her. "Yes. He was deemed worthy. Let me continue. When – the night I met him, last night, and this morning. That makes three times."

Hotaru gave Mikan a curious look. "Do you **really** want to know the details?" Mikan thought about that night with Natsume and shook her head. "No, thank you. That's personal. But tell me why and how it started!" A smile flickered across Hotaru's face. "Okay…"

"I met Ruka at Love and Joy. I was rather offended that a musician was talking to me, since I assumed he was just another idiot. Then I realized he was different, and rather intelligent. He interested me, which men never do. So, I gave him a choice to call me either tomorrow, this week, or whenever. He chose to call me tomorrow, which meant he was seriously interested in me. After that, I led him to my apartment, and we continued from there. Satisfied?"

Mikan's mouth was agape as she tried to comprehend the complexity of the situation. _So Ruka-pyon intrigued Hotaru, and he really liked her, so she deemed him worthy. I guess that makes sense. It wouldn't be fair to judge her since I didn't have nearly as good a reason to sleep with Natsume._ The guilt hit her. _Oh, I have to tell her about Natsume._

"Wow, Hotaru! That's so complex! I'm glad you two are dating, Ruka-pyon is really nice." Mikan tried to give her best friend an honest smile, but found herself failing. Hotaru immediately noticed. "What's wrong?" Mikan shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Well… I have a story to tell too." Hotaru nodded knowingly. "Yes. Does it have to do with that vocalist that you were awfully familiar with at the bar?" Mikan nodded. "As I suspected, he pushed your buttons way too easily."

Mikan blushed and proclaimed, "What are you talking about?" Hotaru rolled her pretty eyes. "He teased you and you were actually embarrassed. No stranger can manage that effect on you, Mikan. I knew something happened. Tell me." Mikan's face flushed a darker shade of red.

"O-ok-kay…" Mikan took a deep breath. _How can I tell her something so embarrassing?_ Hotaru calmly waited to hear the long awaited tale. _Start with meeting him…_ "Well, Natsume and Ruka-pyon's band played an opening for Linkin Park. I was in the front row and noticed Natsume. I-I didn't know exactly what happened… but I completely forgot about Chester. All I could do was gaze at him like he was a god. And then, I realized he was singing, and it enveloped me entirely. It lasted shortly though, and Linkin Park came on stage." Hotaru gave a deep sigh. _She's going into too much detail. Oh well._

"After the concert, I was waiting in line to go into the VIP room, and some pervert with an earring bumped into me and stared at my panties when I fell on the floor! He didn't even bother to help me up. What a jerk!" Mikan gave a soft smile as she remembered that stupid pervert. Hotaru raised an eyebrow. _A… smile… ?_

"So anyway… I went into the party, and met Chester! But he has a wife! And they were **making out**! I was so mortified! I got really drunk, and Ruka-pyon, Yuu, and Koko pulled me off the dance floor. The next thing I knew, I was crying over Chester. Then that stupid pervert showed up! I yelled at him a bit and then passed out." Hotaru gave another sigh. _Baka._

"Well, it turned out that the pervert was Natsume! He took me home when I passed out. When I woke up, I was lying with him in his bed! He didn't do anything… but I was still surprised. Then…" Mikan paused and thought about that morning.

_**Flashback**_

"Who are you?" He barely whispered, voicing his thoughts. Mikan simply stared at him in disbelieve. "Who am I? Who the fuck are you?" She taunted him, becoming furious. Natsume realized what he had just said, so he tried to recover. "Natsume Hyuuga, of course. Little girl, you were in the front row at the concert, who are **you**?" Sarcasm tainted his sexy voice. His eyes glinted with mischievous thoughts.

Mikan's hazel eyes shot sparks into Natsume's crimson ones. She haughtily replied, "Mikan Sakura. Not that it should matter to you." Her hazel eyes narrowed as she glared at the pervert in front of her. Natsume smirked at the haughty angel. "Tch. Whatever." He lightly grasped her chin and held her in place as he leaned towards her. _What is he doing? Is he going to kiss me? No! I can't let that…_ Her thoughts dissipated at Natsume closed his eyes and gently pressed his warm, soft lips to hers.

_**End Flashback**_

Mikan flushed. _What a child. She's embarrassed._ "Then we argued. But… somehow we… connected… and it led to… sex." Mikan buried her face into her arms on the table. "I'm so embarrassed! I don't even have a good reason. It just… happened. And it was all that I wanted! I didn't think I would ever see him again!" _Does he actually want to date me?_

Hotaru smirked. _Now I can see why there's turmoil between them. It's so obvious that Natsume isn't after her for just sex. Since he's already gotten her into bed, he wouldn't bother trying to go on a date. This is going to be interesting._

Mikan raised her head when Hotaru didn't respond. "Hotaru… I don't know what to do now." Mikan whined. "Baka. You have to figure it out on your own."


	9. Chapter 9: Black Magic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 9: Black Magic**

Ruka was late for band practice. He burst into the room panting. Natsume gave him a cold stare while the others began laughing. "You're late." Natsume muttered, strumming a note on his guitar. _He must really be trying to work that song out._ Yuu helped Ruka with his guitar. "Why were you so late? Your classes got over an hour ago." A blush crept across Ruka's face. "Umm… I had to get some things from my apartment."

Natsume's eyes narrowed and he tried to stay focused on the melody in his head. "So you slept over at Hotaru's last night." He stated blatantly. Before Ruka could find any words to reply, Koko gave him a firm slap on the back. "Awesome dude! You really needed to get a girlfriend. You're not like Natsume who just uses them when he needs them." A cheerful smile crossed Koko's face accompanied by a wink. "Yeah…" _But is that still true for Natsume? I don't think they really know the situation with Mikan._

Natsume set down his guitar and stood up from his stool. "Ruka, take a few minutes to warm up. I'll be back." Natsume casually tossed open the door Ruka had entered only a moment before and exited the room. "Geez, what's up with Natsume lately?" Koko muttered. Yuu shook his head, "Maybe it's a girl…" Yuu met Koko's eyes and they broke into laughter. "Yeah, right." Ruka looked at the door, and knew he was going to call Mikan.

Natsume stomped outside the building. Natsume took a deep breath and closed his eyes, ruffling his hair with his fingers. _I can't think properly. How am I supposed to even start dating a girl? I __**don't**__ have experience in this department. Shit._

A beat began to resound in Natsume's head, though it was completely quiet outside. _There's the beat for the next song, the lyrics don't seem to be around yet, though._ Natsume sighed and took out his cell phone. He clicked a number and it began to dial.

Mikan was frantically searching for her work blouse when her cell phone rang. She quickly picked it up and wedged it between her face and her shoulder, still searching for her blouse. "Hello?" She stopped cold when she heard the calm, husky voice on the other end. "Hey."

Her heart began pounding as she forgot what she had been doing and grasped the phone. She struggled for a reply. "Natsume…" She heard him pause before talking. "Are you free tonight?" Mikan shook her head in the empty room. "No… I have to work."

Silence was on the other end. _Oh! My shirt!_ Mikan began searching again and finally found the shirt in question. "I see. I'll call you some other time." She heard a click before she could reply. _Damn that man. He can't even say a proper "goodbye"._

Natsume hung up the phone and took a deep breath. The melody in his head began again. _So that's what it is. I have to progress to get this song out. I may just have to visit her at work tonight._

Natsume stormed back into the rehearsal room. "Yuu." Yuu popped his head up. "Yes?" "Try to get another booking at Love and Joy. If there's space available for tonight, take it." Yuu nervously pushed his glasses up his nose. "Tonight?" Natsume grunted in reply. The men gave each other troubled glances, wondering what was going through Natsume's head.

Natsume strummed his guitar while Yuu made the phone call. "We got the spot tonight." Natsume nodded. "Let's get ready."

Mikan arrived at work just on time. _I'm so glad I'm not late. I really need to leave earlier._ Mikan greeted the owner who gave her his cheerful smile. "Mikan. I'm glad to see you. We'll be having a band come in tonight." Mikan gaped at him. "Seriously? On a weekday?" The owner nodded. "Yes, they requested to do another show with us." Mikan nodded a sparkled a smile. "I understand. I'll do my best tonight." The owner chuckled. "I know you will. Good luck tonight."

Emerald eyes studied the computer screen. It was an urgent e-mail update. The girl checked the clock. "Oh no! I only have an hour to prepare!" The girl frantically called her two best friends in a 3-way call. "It's Sumire! It's urgent! Broken is having a concert at Love and Joy in **one hour**! Notify those involved."

For the first part of the night, it was just like an average weekday. Shortly before eight, a small group of young women crowded into the bar. They were decked out in fan gear, but Mikan couldn't make out the name. _Wow. Fan girls. I'm so glad I'm not that silly anymore._

As Mikan was taking an order from an older gentleman, she heard shrill screams from the stage. _I guess the band is about to start._ Mikan gave the gentleman a sweet smile and hurried off to put in his order. The mic switched on. "Hi everyone, we're Broken, and this is our new song, "Angelic."

Mikan froze. She knew his voice. She knew his face. It was Natsume. She could feel his eyes burning into her back as the band began playing a long intro. Mikan couldn't seem to move until she heard his voice again.

"Confusion…"

"Delusion?"

"What is happening?"

Mikan turned around to face the stage. Sure enough, Natsume stood decked in black magic on the stage. The fan girls crowded around the stage in awe of his beauty.

"Her sweet words…"

"And my fucked up world,"

"Don't seem like they could be."

His voice resounded inside the bar, husky, sexy, and passionate. Mikan's hazel eyes searched for his crimson eyes, and they found them. With eyes locked, Natsume didn't look away.

"This angel…"

"Doesn't belong in my hell."

Mikan filled herself with his voice and his words. They seemed to call out to her in pain.

"She's in my hands,"

"Beneath my skin."

"I can't believe this is happening."

"It was so long, "

"And so strong,"

"And now it's gone again."

"She's so close,"

"Yet out of reach,"

"I can't believe just what I'm missing."

Mikan felt as if Natsume was calling to her. She was frozen in his gaze. Her work was completely forgotten.

"This angel…"

"And her spell upon me."

When the song ended, Mikan was released. _What was that?_ She hurried and put her orders in.

After the band was finished, they sat in the bar and visited. Koko and Yuu had two women with them. Mikan noted that they may have been the same women they were speaking to last time she saw them. Mikan cheerfully approached the table. "Hi guys! That was a great show! I was really surprised to see you!" She shot an almost nasty look to Natsume, which he ignored.

Mikan motioned at the beautiful ladies at the table. "Hi, I'm Mikan. It's nice to meet you." The women giggled. One had dark pink curly hair. "Hi, I'm Anna. I'm Koko's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you too, Mikan." The other woman had long, straight, dark blue hair. "Hi, I'm Nonoko. I'm Yuu's girlfriend. I've heard a little about you, Mikan. I still can't believe that you survived a visit to Natsume's apartment. I'm so glad you didn't let him use you like he does all those other girls."

Ruka's eyes widened. Mikan blushed and nodded in reply, feeling extremely guilty. _Actually, he kind of did. But I guess they don't know that._ Natsume gave a glare to Nonoko. "Shut your mouth about what you don't understand." Nonoko quickly retorted. "It's true, Natsume! You've never had a girlfriend. I'm surprised you didn't call some whore to spend time with you tonight!"

Yuu nervously looked to Mikan, who he could tell was extremely uncomfortable. "Nono, please calm down." Nonoko scoffed, but complied. Ruka chuckled nervously. "Come on guys, she has to get back to work. Do you know what you want to drink?" _Thank you, Ruka._ Mikan gave him an extremely grateful look. He returned her an angelic smile. _No problem. You don't deserve that. This is something… different._

When the night was slow, Mikan would spend some time visiting the band. A little later in the evening, Mikan heard a commotion coming from the table. It seemed the fan club had moved in. "Natsume-kun! I'm Sumire, and I'm your biggest fan!" The bossy girl shrieked into his face.

Natsume merely glared at the girl. "Go away. You're loud." The girl pouted, trying to look cute. She batted her long eyelashes at Natsume. "You know… we could go get some coffee or something." The girl was practically shoving her face into Natsume's. The rest of the group didn't know what to do.

Natsume growled at the girl, refraining from shoving her away. "Shut up and go away, ugly!" Sumire screamed and leapt onto Natsume, knocking him from his chair. _Oh my god, Natsume!_ Mikan rushed over to help him. His friends stood up, but couldn't do anything before Mikan got there.

Mikan ripped the girl off of Natsume, who was left with lipstick marks all over him. "Get off, bitch." Mikan dragged the girl kicking and screaming out the front door, and threw her to the ground. "Stay the FUCK away from Natsume. If you come here again, I will seriously KILL you." Mikan slammed the door and informed some co-workers not to let that girl enter the bar.

Everyone was a bit dazed at what Mikan had just done, but they shrugged it off as duty. The fellow fan girls cried and followed Sumire outside. When Mikan returned, she didn't look at Natsume. Ruka put his arm around her comfortingly. "That was awesome, Mikan. Don't worry, no one thought anything weird about it." Mikan nodded. "Thanks, Ruka-pyon."

Natsume glared at Ruka, who had his arm around Mikan. He felt jealousy rise up within him, but it died as soon as Ruka returned to his seat. _Besides, Ruka has Hotaru._ Natsume cleaned himself off. "Thanks." He murmured. Mikan nodded. "We couldn't have you ruin your reputation by hitting a girl. Besides, it's part of my job."

The group left about an hour before Mikan's shift ended. _Thank god Natsume left with them._ Mikan tended to her duties before preparing to leave. Like usual, Mikan left through the back door. When she reached the front of the building, she found Natsume waiting for her. Mikan stood still in shock. "Natsume? But you had left an hour ago." Natsume nodded solemnly, "I was waiting for you."

Mikan's heart pounded as Natsume took a few steps towards her. "Come on, I'll drive you home." Mikan blushed in the dim light, but followed him without arguing. The car ride was silent.

When Natsume walked Mikan to the door, she was freaking out internally, trying to look calm. _Oh god! Is he going to want to come in? Should I let him? Should I kiss him like last time? What should I do?_ When Mikan unlocked her door, Natsume surprised her. "Could I… borrow your couch?" Mikan turned around, her hazel eyes wide with shock. "What… why?" Natsume avoided her gaze and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm a little buzzed, and it's a bit of a drive to my apartment."

Natsume waited until Mikan fully understood. "Oh! Sure!" She unlocked the door and led him inside. "Let me get you some pillows and blankets." She rushed off to the linen closet, leaving Natsume standing in the entry.

He looked around at Mikan's apartment. It had a girly feel, but it wasn't over decorated. _I'm impressed, Polkadots._

Natsume made himself comfortable on Mikan's couch. She said goodnight and slipped into her bedroom and shut the door. _Geez… my couch? He's so close, I'm nervous!_ Mikan slipped into a sexy pink nightgown and climbed into bed. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Natsume dozed lightly on the couch in his boxers. He kept waking up and adjusting his position. _Why can't I just fall asleep? Damn! If only… if only… I wasn't in love with her…_

After two hours of not sleeping, Mikan couldn't stop thinking about the sexy man sleeping on her couch. Her mind flickered to thoughts of him and her, having sex and dancing provocatively. _Damn it!_ Mikan turned over roughly. _I wish I could just sleep. Maybe if I masturbate I can go to sleep._

Mikan reached under her nightgown and touched herself gently. It felt pleasurable, but nothing shocking. _Damn it! Why can't I just stop thinking about him touching me?_ Mikan kept tossing around, trying to get comfortable, but couldn't manage it. _If I were… to instigate something… would that tear apart any part of us actually dating? I still don't know if he was serious about wanting to date me._

Mikan tossed around for another half hour, before finally deciding. She tossed off the covers and opened her bedroom door.

Natsume heard the door creak open. _Is she getting a drink of water or something?_ He feigned to be asleep so she wouldn't feel guilty for waking him. However, he was entirely surprised when he felt a gentle hand caress his hair. _What?_ Natsume's heart pounded. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do in this situation. In the past, he would just take the girl and ravage her. But this was **Mikan**. He couldn't scare her like that. She was already precautious around him.

Natsume waited. Since he was pretending to sleep, he shouldn't wake at a simple touch, so he tried to keep the façade. Mikan moved her hand to caress his face. Her touch was gentle, but electrifying. _What is she doing?_ Then she whispered. "Natsume? Are you awake?"

Mikan felt a little guilty about waking Natsume, but if he woke up easily, then she wouldn't feel bad. So she whispered lightly. Natsume moved a little, so Mikan whispered again. "Natsume? Are you awake?" Natsume cautiously opened his deep crimson eyes. He could barely see Mikan's outline in the dark. As his eyes adjusted, he saw that she was in a sexy, thin, short, nightgown.

As his eyes opened, Mikan jerked her hand away. "Natsume, I'm sorry. I… I'm sorry for waking you…" She was at a loss of words. _What do I do now?_

From her confused look, Natsume had an idea of what she was thinking. _She's unsure if she should have sex with me, but she wants to. I shouldn't push it…_ "What is it?" Mikan stammered, but couldn't make out any intelligible words. Natsume smirked. "Are you scared of the dark? I could accompany you in your bed if you like." Mikan's head jerked, as she was unsure of how to respond. Natsume sat up. "Just don't do anything funny to me while I sleep."

Mikan breathed deeply. _This is a good step. Maybe I'll be able to sleep like this._ Mikan nodded. "Who would want to do anything funny with you? Pervert." Natsume smirked, but followed Mikan to her bedroom.

Natsume climbed into bed beside Mikan. She was still unsure of what she wanted, so she stayed near the edge of the bed with her back towards Natsume. Natsume chuckled. "Baka. You're not going to feel safe way over there." Natsume gently grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. He embraced her, making her feel more comfortable. _It's okay if I just hold her like this tonight._

In his warm arms, Mikan finally decided what she wanted. Mikan put her hand over Natsume's hand on her waist. She felt him tense behind her. She gently guided Natsume's hand down the side of her thigh. As it reached the end of the nightgown, she guided his hand under the nightgown and towards the inside of her thigh. Natsume's breath caught behind her. _She finally decided._

Natsume took over, but he wanted to take it slow. From where Mikan had guided his hand, he moved up, away from her thighs, and up to her stomach, her nightgown drawing itself up along with him. His touch tingled her to the core. As he caressed her stomach, Mikan unconsciously turned onto her back.

"Mikan." Natsume barely whispered. He met her lips in a soft, delving, kiss. Mikan moaned with delight. Natsume kissed her creamy stomach, making her gasp. Natsume slowly pushed the nightgown up until he could tug it up over her head. He delicately cupped Mikan's breasts and watched her as she blushed and moaned.

Natsume kissed her rosy lips and swallowed her moans as he brushed his fingers over her nipples. He took his time, feeling every inch of her breast, rubbing her nibbles into hard pebbles. Natsume broke from Mikan's lips to take a nipple in his mouth. Mikan gasped and moaned out his name. She clutched his hair with both hands, relishing the feel of his silky tresses.

Natsume kissed up her chest, nipped at the base of her neck, moving his way up to her ear. He bit her there, causing her to arch her back up and moan. "Mikan…" He whispered, his hands roaming down her sides. "Don't get me wrong… I'm not just after this." Mikan listened to him, but couldn't find any words to reply.

Natsume toyed with one nipple with one hand, while the other searched for her spot between her thighs. Natsume nipped down the side of her neck. "I want you to be my girlfriend." His hand found her clit and pressed it gently. Mikan screamed a moan when the pleasure shot through her. _Girlfriend? He wants me… to be his girlfriend… ?_ Mikan managed to think, but she still couldn't reply.

Mikan clasped the back of Natsume's neck. He continued to tease her nipple and clit at the same time. Mikan couldn't restrain the moans of pleasure that ripped through her. "Will you be my girlfriend, Mikan?" Natsume slipped a finger into Mikan's vagina, pressing sweetly against her. _I'll be Natsume's first girlfriend?_

Natsume realized she couldn't find her words, so he paused and looked her seriously in her eyes. "Mikan. Will you?" With Natsume's crimson eyes searching her soul, Mikan found her words. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, Natsume. Just… don't cheat on me." Natsume smirked and kissed her deeply as he plunged a second finger into her.

As Natsume pulled up for a breath, he murmured. "Silly girl, I wouldn't do that to you." Natsume moved his fingers in a gentle, pleasing manner. Mikan moaned and twisted, wanting more. "Mikan… do you want to make love to me?" Natsume hissed into her ear, moving his fingers incredibly slowly. Mikan arched her back up, wanting the feel of him. "Yes… please…"

Natsume slipped off his boxers and crawled on top of Mikan, kissing her chest and stomach. He entered her slowly, allowing her to adjust to him. Mikan squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath with the initial discomfort. Once Natsume began to move, she breathed again. "Natsume…"

Their bodies moved slowly together, their pace in tune with each other. Mikan explored the grooves of Natsume's back, shoulders, and arms with her fingertips. Natsume held her close to him, breathing her in.

Their tongues and bodies melded together in the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wrote the song Natsume sang here. Sorry if it's crummy, but it's all I could come with. :)


	10. Chapter 10: Sunrise to Sunset

Hi everyone! Thank you very much for all of your reviews!

Please review, and don't be shy with suggestions.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 10: Sunrise to Sunset**

CRASH! Mikan's eyes jerked open at the loud sound that disturbed her sleep. _What the hell?_ The bright sunlight burned and Mikan quickly squinted. "Natsume… what was that?" Mikan clutched at her side, searching for him, but her hand hit the empty sheets. _He's not there?_ Mikan slit her eyes open and looked around the room. No Natsume. Mikan sat up quickly. "Where did he…" BAM!

Mikan carefully eyed her bedroom door which was cracked open. _What the hell is he doing?_ Grumbling, Mikan tumbled out of bed and threw on her nightgown. Slowly, Mikan made the dreaded trip to the destination of the commotion… the kitchen.

Once Mikan arrived, she wished she was still asleep. Natsume stood in the midst of the kitchen in his boxers and an aggravated look on his face. The coffee maker was overflowing with coffee. Pancake powder was strewn across the counter and the floor. A large mixing bowl dripped pancake batter down the side of the stove. Burnt and misshapen pancakes were piled on one side of the counter. In the many skillets on the stove lay a few decent pancakes and a couple still cooking. Natsume was currently attempting to crack open an egg into another skillet. Unfortunately, it burst open and splattered onto the floor.

Mikan was still unnoticed as Natsume cursed and attempted to crack another egg. She sighed. Natsume stiffened, and the egg in his hand dropped to the floor. He slowly turned around to see an unhappy Mikan. "What are you doing to my kitchen?"

Natsume smirked confidently. "Making you breakfast, baka. You should have stayed in bed." Mikan massaged her temple with a sigh. "There's no way I can sleep through this natural disaster in my kitchen. Let me do that." She shoved Natsume out of the way and cleanly broke a few eggs. While she continued to cook breakfast where Natsume left off, Natsume silently cleaned up his mess.

With their combined efforts, breakfast was made and the kitchen was clean again. Mikan's hazel eyes watched Natsume over her plate as he slowly chewed his food. _So… are we really dating now?_ Feeling her gaze, Natsume's crimson eyes met hers. He smirked as he read her mind. "Are you working tonight?" Mikan shook her head, a blush spreading across her face. "Great, where do you want to go tonight?"

"Ruka." The blonde shoved his head under a pillow with a grunt. "I'm going to work, idiot. You'll be late for class if you keep this up." Ruka tried to comprehend the muffled words and the rough shaking of his shoulders.

"Fine. Bye." The shaking stopped and Ruka heard a door slam. Groaning, Ruka threw the pillow off his face and tried to look around through slit eyes. _This is… Where?_ Ruka rubbed his eyes sleepily and stumbled out of bed. Unfortunately, his foot slipped and he landed face first on the floor. THUD. A sigh came opposite the closed door before it opened. A faint scent of coffee filled the room.

Ruka grumbled as an warm hand roughly grasped his arm and helped him stand. Through blurred eyes, Ruka identified the person as slender and dark haired. _Ah… Hotaru._ Hotaru helped Ruka to the kitchen table and into a chair. A steaming cup of coffee was already there waiting for him. Breathing in the refreshing caffeinated scent, Ruka's head cleared a little more.

Hotaru leaned over and kissed Ruka on the cheek. "Going to work. Bye." Ruka muttered a sloppy reply. "Bye… Ho…ta…ru." The raven haired woman grabbed her travel mug of coffee and slipped out the door. "Don't forget you have class soon."

_Class…?_ Ruka's baby blues glazed over the clock. _Yeah, I have to leave soon._ He sipped the hot coffee his girlfriend prepared for him. _At least she's considerate when she wants to be._

The band was at the studio waiting to meet with one of their managers, Ms. Keoli. The daring woman entered the room with a bang. She didn't waste any time. A large stack of papers slammed onto the meeting table. "Yuu, get these papers prepared. You guys have a concert in a week. It's at a popular stadium, and we hope to have reasonable attendance. You're single is being broadcast on the radio, as well as the concert details. Good job guys." The woman gave a wink and within a moment she was gone.

Yuu sighed and nervously pushed his glasses up his nose. "I guess we have a lot of work to do." Natsume shrugged. "It's fine with me. It gives me a chance to work on my new song. However, I'm busy tonight."

Koko eyed Natsume curiously. "You're songs have been… different lately. What are you doing tonight?" Ruka cracked a smile when Natsume remained silent. "Natsume! Did you finally get Mikan to be your girlfriend?"

Natsume's crimson eyes widened as he stared in shock at his best friend. _Ruka!_ Yuu and Koko stared at Natsume in disbelief. "Natsume… with a girlfriend? Are you serious?" Koko exclaimed. Yuu began laughing and Koko soon joined him.

Natsume shrugged it off. "Yeah, I guess. It's no big deal, so don't broadcast it to everyone." Yuu calmed down. "Natsume, does this mean you're going to seriously be monogamous?" Natsume sighed and muttered. "Yeah. So what?"

Ruka's bright smile stretched from ear to ear. "Natsume, welcome to a monogamous life." Natsume scoffed. "At least I'm not dating that cruel witch of yours." Ruka shook his head. "She's considerate when she wants to be. Besides, Mikan is the world to her." "Hmph."

That rehearsal, Natsume began working on the lyrics for his new song.

The evening began with a romantic dinner at a nice restaurant. Afterwards, they saw a movie at the theatre that Natsume let Mikan pick. Of course, it was a chick flick. Sigh.

They held hands as they strolled through the local park. Natsume's hand was warm and inviting. The night ended at Mikan's apartment.

Nonoko was delighted at Natsume's news. "That's great, Yuu! I'm glad he's moving onto better things, especially with that friendly girl. She really isn't the slutty type." Nonoko meant to continue chatting while she was cleaning up the kitchen from dinner, however, Yuu had other plans. He silently placed his glasses on a nearby counter.

Yuu embraced Nonoko's thin waist and licked down the side of her neck. Nonoko gasped, unable to stop him. "But, I'm not finished cleaning the kitchen!" Her blue hair swayed as Yuu lifted her onto the counter. "It doesn't matter."

Yuu roughly unbuttoned Nonoko's blouse and nipped at her bra. He pulled down the cups of her bra, leaving her breasts bare and perky. As Yuu sucked and nibbled on Nonoko's breasts, she ran her fingers through his brown tresses.

Yuu pushed Nonoko's skirt up her silky thighs and tugged at the panties he found there. Nonoko gasped. "Yuu! We… we can't do that on the counter!" Nonoko's complaints were ignored as her satin panties landed on the floor along with Yuu's pants.

Yuu slipped a finger into Nonoko. He twisted it in and out as he bumped his palm against her clit. Nonoko's blue hair danced along the counter as she arched forward in pleasure. The kitchen was forgotten.

Yuu slid his cock through the front of his boxers and placed the tip near Nonoko's entrance. He removed his finger and pushed Nonoko's thighs open. As he slammed himself into her entrance, he bit her hard nipple. Nonoko let loose a scream of passion.

Nonoko leaned backwards, spilling her hair loosely onto the counter. Yuu grabbed her sides, holding her stable as he slammed himself in and out of her. As she neared her climax, Nonoko wrapped her legs around Yuu's and gripped his arms. Yuu leaned to kiss Nonoko's stomach as she arched forward in her climax. Screaming, her body shook violently, locking Yuu in-between her legs.

Nonoko's vagina walls closed in around Yuu, causing him to slow his thrusts. As soon as the walls let up, Yuu began ramming Nonoko again. This time was more fierce as Yuu faced his own orgasm. He pulled Nonoko up towards him and sucked her breasts as he continued to fuck her. Nonoko moaned as she neared a second orgasm.

Yuu's thrusts became rough and raw as he neared climax. He held Nonoko close to him and nipped her neck. Biting her ear, Yuu thrust into Nonoko one last time. Spilling his seed inside her, he felt her close around him. Through his own groan of pleasure, he heard the timid squeal of Nonoko's.


	11. Chapter 11: Group Date

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 11: Group Date**

A week passed quickly. The band had rehearsals everyday to work out the concert details.

Mikan got ready for a group date. _This will be the first time I've spent more than a few minutes with Nonoko and Anna. This is going to be so fun!_ She danced around her apartment listening to the radio. She found herself absentmindedly singing to a familiar sounding rock song.

Mikan stopped and listened. _Why is this familiar?_ Then she realized. "Oh my god! It's Broken's song! Oh my god, they're on the radio!" She shrieked around her apartment until she was able to come down from the excitement.

"That was Broken, with their single, 'Darkness.' We are currently selling tickets to their concert…" _They're having a concert?_

"Hotaru!" Mikan shrieked as soon as the woman picked up the phone. Hotaru scoffed. "Mikan, calm down! What is so urgent that it can't wait an hour? You're not pregnant, are you?" Mikan pouted. "You're so cruel, Hotaru! Of course I'm not pregnant! Did you know that Broken is having a concert?"

Hotaru chuckled on the other line. "Yeah, Ruka told me about it almost a week ago. That boy can't keep anything from me." An evil thought flickered through Hotaru's mind.

Mikan whined. "What! Natsume didn't say a thing… I'll see you later, Hotaru." Mikan hung up the phone, sulking a bit. _That Natsume! He can be such a crummy boyfriend sometimes._ Mikan broke into giggles. _Hehehe… but he's __**my**__ boyfriend._

Mikan was late arriving at the bowling alley. She raced in, found her friends, and begged for forgiveness between gasps for air. They didn't mind so much that she was late, except two people. Natsume gave her a cold stare. Hotaru bonked her on the head. Mikan sobbed and rented a pair of bowling shoes.

They divided into four teams. Two couples would play on each of the two lanes, and whichever couple came in last would pay for dinner and bowling.

Natsume groaned and rolled his eyes. "You guys are making me play with **her** as my partner?" Natsume looked Mikan up and down, making her a little uncomfortable. He sighed. "Last place, here we come." Mikan didn't appreciate his attitude. "Hey! I'm not **that **bad at bowling! Last time I played I **actually** got a strike!"

Hotaru burst out laughing. "Mikan that strike was an **accident**." The other guys gave each other a look. They felt a little sorry for Natsume.

Mikan huffed at Hotaru and glared at Natsume. "I'll show you guys! I'll win for sure!"

Yuu and Nonoko were up first. They strapped on their matching wrist guards. Both had perfect stances and release. They also both got strikes. Mikan jumped out of her seat. "What! I can't believe that! What's your secret?" Nonoko glanced at her boyfriend, tossing her long blue hair behind a shoulder. Yuu smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose. "The secret is perfect form. After studying bowling for quite some time, Nonoko and I have perfected the approved forms." Mikan whined, sat next to Natsume, and laid her head on his shoulder.

On the other lane, Hotaru and Ruka were up first. Hotaru got a smashing strike, and Ruka followed nicely with a spare. Hotaru perked an eyebrow at her blonde. "I'm sure you can do better than that. Don't let your talent go to waste." Ruka gave her a receiving smile. "Don't worry, I'll show you what I can do. That was just a warm up." On Natsume's shoulder, Mikan sighed. _I really might make us lose._

Natsume was up. He strode towards the lane like a pro. He spun his fiery ball with a hard throw. Strike. Mikan groaned. _Now it's my turn._ She approached the lane timidly. _I have to do well for Natsume. Come on! I can do this!_

Mikan gathered her courage, closed her eyes, and frantically threw the ball. THUD! The ball flipped out of her hand and roll backwards towards her friends. "Watch it, Polkadots!" Everyone laughed as Natsume scoffed at her idiotic mistake.

"I'm sorry, Natsume! I released it too early." Natsume smirked and picked up the ball. He approached Mikan swiftly, causing her to take a step back. "I'll just have to teach you how to bowl then." Mikan blushed as Natsume guided her through her swing. The ball gently rolled down the lane. _Come on…_ It finally hit the pins, and knocked about half of them down. Mikan shrieked and jumped on Natsume's neck. "I hit them! I can't believe I hit them!"

Natsume repressed the urge to smile. "Come on, you have to hit all of them down or it's pointless." He guided her throw one last time. They watched as the ball rolled down the lane and hit the remaining pins. _I got a… spare!_ Mikan jumped for joy and pulled Natsume into a quick, deep kiss. "Thank you, Natsume! I love you so much!"

…

_Shit!_ Mikan blinked as her arms were still wrapped around Natsume's neck. _Did I just say… what I think I just said?_ Mikan blushed and rushed to a nearby chair. Natsume took the seat next to her and slung an arm over her shoulders, as if to say 'don't worry about it'. If Mikan hadn't been facing away, she would have noticed Natsume's red face. Fortunately, nobody else knew what Mikan had said.

Koko and Anna were bowling on the other lane. Koko twirled a little and threw the ball crazily. The ball spun wildly down the lane. It wasn't a strike, but he made it a spare. Anna had a different approach to her bowling. She stood with her back facing the lane, and quickly twisted around and shot the ball down the lane. She managed to hit nine pins.

Mikan watched in amazement. _Everyone is really good, except for me._ Natsume felt Mikan's mood drift. He turned to her and whispered gently into her ear, almost nibbling it. "Don't worry; I'm an excellent bowler, so we won't be behind for too long." She turned to him with a smile, hazel eyes sparkling with appreciation. _I'll try to not let you down._

The game continued. Most everyone played pretty well, mostly a mix of spares and strikes. However, Ruka and Natsume were on fire. Every turn was a strike, omitting Ruka's warm up.

Violet eyes watched the blonde in amusement and excitement. After he pitched another strike, Hotaru sidled up to Ruka before he sat down. She slid a hand just under the back of his shirt and pulled him close to her. Violet met sapphire. "If you keep bowling like this, we're going to have one hell of a fuck tonight." She gently bit his lower lip and drew him into a short kiss, arching her body into his. They returned to their seats without putting on too much of a show.

Mikan was up again. Anna and Nonoko cheered her on. "Come on, Mikan. You can do it!" So far, she had a few spares and some a little less than that. Being nervous, she bit her lip and tried to concentrate. _Let's make a strike!_ She threw it and landed a strike.

The group celebrated Mikan's first strike of the game. Anna gave her a hug. "I knew you could do it!" Hotaru merely scolded her. "Baka, if you knew how to bowl you could make a lot more strikes." With her friends all around, Mikan knew she never had it better. She turned her gaze towards Natsume. He was standing aside from all the commotion, but she could see the praise in his crimson eyes. They sparkled and danced deep emotions. As their eyes met he gave her a rare smile. A blush spread across Mikan's face once again. _So… she loves me, huh?_

At the last frame, Natsume and Ruka both got only gutters. On that sad note, the game ended. The score settled as follows: Ruka and Hotaru – 413, Yuu and Nonoko – 391, Koko and Anna – 351, Natsume and Mikan – 343.

Natsume steamed. "Oi, little girl, how could you make us lose? Just a few more points and we wouldn't have been in **last** place. You sure are useless." A playful smirk crossed his face. "I'll just have to punish you later." Mikan giggled and playfully shoved him. "Dinner's on us!"

Dinner went smoothly. Anna twirled her curly pink hair as she tasted her fish. "This is absolutely delicious! I need to have this recipe. Let's see… definitely lemon zest, perhaps some basil and paprika… Nonoko, can you take a piece of this home and analyze it for me?" Anna batted her eyes innocently at her best friend. Nonoko glared at her in return.

"No! I'm not analyzing more food for you! It ruins everything in my lab!" Anna pleaded with her before Nonoko finally gave in. "Fine! Just a **tiny** piece." Mikan watched as Anna wrapped a small piece of her finish in a napkin.

"Anna, do you like to cook?" Anna raised her head at the question, a little confused at first. She burst out laughing. "Oh! I forgot to tell you… yeah, I love to cook! In fact, I'm a part time chef at my parent's café." Nonoko's eyebrow twitched. "Yeah, she **loves** to cook… and when she can't get the recipe she begs me to analyze the ingredients for her." Nonoko roughly took the napkin Anna handed her and stuffed it in her purse. "You're so needy, Anna!"

Hotaru nodded her head in agreement. "I completely understand your plight. I'm so glad Natsume is now taking up some of the idiotic slack on **this** side of the table." Mikan chocked on her drink. "Geez, Hotaru! Don't be so mean… I'm not an idiot." Natsume scoffed. "Who said I'm taking care of **this** idiot?" Mikan stared at her boyfriend in stupefied horror. It wasn't until he smirked that she knew he was joking.

As the night grew late, the group parted ways.

"Natsume, that was so fun! I really like your friends, we should do this more often." Natsume didn't say a word as he drove, but merely nodded his head. "We could do it after your concert!" Natsume nodded again…

"When were you planning on telling me about the concert? Ruka told Hotaru a week ago!" Mikan began shrieking. Natsume cringed. "Calm down, Polkadots. I just forgot to tell you since I've been busy. Yes, we're having a concert and you're invited as a VIP." Mikan settled down, happy with her status. "Just tell me next time. I don't like finding out on the **radio**."

Koko and Anna stumbled into their studio apartment. Anna bee lined for the kitchen side, but Koko had other ideas. He crept up to Anna and began furiously tickling her. She shrieked and escaped his grasp. Koko chased her around the apartment: around the table, over the couch, through the bathroom… Finally, Koko managed to tackled Anna to the bed and tickle her until she gasped for air.

Without Anna noticing, Koko managed to slip Anna's panties off. He stopped tickling her to let her catch her breath, and he caught her by surprise with a lick.

Anna screamed in surprise and pleasure when Koko licked her clit. She grasped at the blanket beneath her, clenching her fists tightly. Koko delved his tongue into her, caressing her warmth with his slick tongue. When she couldn't stand it anymore, he unbuckled his pants and slipped his erection out of them. He didn't bother taking them off completely.

Koko flipped Anna onto her stomach and mounted her. He thrust himself into her moist, quivering vagina. Anna cried out her pleasure. Koko reached in front of her and stroked her clit as he pulled out and thrust into her again.

Koko growled and moaned while he nipped at her body and thrust himself within her. Anna braced her legs and arched backward into each thrust. Koko reached his limit and his thrusts became erratic and rough. He pinched Anna's clit and brought her to her climax. Finally spent, Koko shoved Anna onto the bed and toppled next to her.

Anna sighed. "I love it when you're so animalistic. It drives me crazy." She kissed his cheek and curled up at his side.


	12. Chapter 12: Hearts

Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I'm really close to finishing this story, which I'm really glad because it's been really hard to get through lately. I hope to finish it in one or two more chapters, so I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 12: Hearts**

Natsume followed Mikan into her apartment. "I didn't know you were so good at bowling, Natsume." Mikan beamed as she praised her boyfriend. She went into the kitchen and prepared tea for them. Natsume grunted, "Thanks." He stood behind Mikan and placed his arms around her. "Next to you though, anyone would bowl really well." He teased her, nipping her ear.

Mikan tried to shrug him off. "You're so cruel, Natsume… I'm trying to make tea." Natsume turned her around. "That's not important right now, you are." He smirked at her surprise. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I heard what you said earlier…" She stiffened in his arms. _What I said earlier…?_

_**Flashback**_

"Come on, you have to hit all of them down or it's pointless." He guided her throw one last time. They watched as the ball rolled down the lane and hit the remaining pins. _I got a… spare!_ Mikan jumped for joy and pulled Natsume into a quick, deep kiss. "Thank you, Natsume! I love you so much!"

_**End Flashback**_

Mikan grew nervous. _Oh no… that's not a good thing for guys to find out so early. I hope he won't break up with me!_ Her face flushed a deep red. Natsume rubbed her back as he kissed her exposed neck. _She remembers now._ He smirked and placed his lips at her ear. "I love you, Mikan."

Mikan's knees went weak. She nearly collapsed in Natsume's grip. _What?_ He smiled and gazed into her stunned hazel eyes. "I love you, Mikan." A whimper came from her mouth as she looked into his sincere crimson eyes. She threw her arms around him as happiness overwhelmed her. "I love you too, Natsume!"

They kissed lovingly. Mikan shrieked in surprise as Natsume swept Mikan off her feet and carried her to the couch. She giggled as she landed on the couch. "Natsume!" He smiled at her as he flipped up her skirt. "Aw, no polkadots today." Mikan shrieked at him again, batting his hand away, giggling. "Pervert!"

Natsume cornered her on the couch and pressed his lips against hers. She responded easily, opening her mouth slightly, allowing him to enter her. Her arms draped over his shoulders as he straddled her on the couch. His kiss set her body on fire, desire building up within her. "Natsume…" He brushed aside her hair and nibbled the spot below her ear.

"I've decided on your punishment…" _What?_ He chuckled, enjoying her confusion. "For losing the game tonight." His hot breath danced against her necked. "What… is it?" She breathed, wanting their previous actions to continue. "You have to be my slave for the week." That was it, Mikan had had enough. She shoved him off her, and he laughed. "I will not!" She fumed, and he thought she couldn't be cuter. "You made us lose…"

He pressed her back into the couch. "Besides…" He kissed her high on the chest. "It begins with making love on the couch." She blushed, but met his kiss when he leaned in. "Okay… master." He smirked at her remark. He squeezed onto the couch next to her, and pulled her on top of him. She was surprised, but decided to take the lead. She slowly took off his shirt, raking her fingers gently across his skin to tease him. She kissed across his chest, making him shiver in anticipation. Her lips closed over one of his nipples and gently licked it. The shock of pleasure made him gasp. Mikan smiled into him.

She unbuttoned his pants and stripped them off. She left his boxers on, and directed his erection through the open slot. She licked his head tentatively, making him clench his hands tight. She slipped him inside her mouth and gently moved down his shaft, licking him. He moaned out and thread his fingers through her hair. "Mikan…"

She stopped and took off her shirt and bra, before slipping off her jeans and panties. She leaned over Natsume and kissed him passionately, brushing her leg against his erection, making pleasure shoot through him once again. She positioned herself over his lap, and gently lowered herself onto him. She could feel him slip into her, and she groaned into their kiss. Natsume bit her lip, which tingled her pleasantly.

He ached for her to move faster, but she was in control. Instead, he moaned to her, hoping to encourage her. She slowly moved up and down on him, drawing every ounce of pleasure out of him. His breathing was slow but almost a constant moan. His hands gripped her waist, trying to move her faster, but she pushed them aside, pulling them above his head. He grinned and pulled out of their kiss. "You're being naughty to your master…" She stuck out her tongue at him and giggled. She kissed down his neck and nipped lightly at the base. Slowly, she increased her pace, bringing a growl from his lips.

"Mikan…" She silenced him with a deep, passionate kiss. His hips bucked under her, and their melded into a fast, satisfying pace. The pleasure burned within him, a trail of fire from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. He grunted and wrestled his hands out of her grip. He grabbed her by her hips and slammed her down on him. Mikan arched above him, moaning his name. Her climax came, ripping through her body, causing her to shake and moan. He thrust himself into her a few more times before releasing himself. He grunted and held her on his lap while they caught their breaths.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Surprised, Mikan almost screamed. "What are you doing?" He smirked evilly. "We're going to bed, silly." He kicked open the bedroom door and gently placed her on the bed. She giggled and gazed into his eyes seriously. "I love you." His crimson eyes sparkled, "I love you… Mikan…" An evil twinkle sparked in his eyes and he ravaged Mikan's neck with his lips.

_So much for being Natsume's __**slave**__._ Thinking about the naughty things he made her do, Mikan giggled as she made some drinks at work. The concert was in less than a week, and the band was extremely busy with preparations. Mikan sighed and wished that she would be able to see Natsume again soon.


	13. Chapter 13: The Concert

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 13: The Concert**

Natsume sat alone in his apartment. He strummed his guitar to the tune dancing in his head. Thoughts of Mikan filled him. He wanted nothing but to be with Mikan, but he had work to do. The concert was nearing and the lyrics for the new song needed to be worked out.

_They are… right __**there**__..._

Natsume closed his eyes and imagined the music filling him. Images of Mikan danced within him, bursts of brightness among the dark notes. _There._

As the words filled him, Natsume's husky voice swooned within his apartment.

Finally, it was the night of the big concert. Mikan and Hotaru met up with Anna and Nonoko in the front row of the magnificent stadium. The setup was pretty amazing. The stage was dark, and the stadium was packed with loud fan girls. The row behind them was extremely noisy.

"Come on girls! Be ready for Natsume-kun's appearance!" Mikan recognized the annoying voice only to turn her head and find the President of the band's fan club behind them. Mikan rolled her eyes at the annoying girl. Sumire noticed the stares from the row in front and sent the girls a glare. "What are you… Ah! It's you!" She cowered in fear when she recognized Mikan.

The girls with her gave her questioning looks. "Who is this, Sumire-sama?" Sumire blinked and looked away from Mikan's glare. "It's the girl who threw me out at the bar I met Natsume-kun at." Hotaru glared coldly over the fan girl. "You're talking about Natsume's girlfriend. You're lucky, if you had attacked Ruka, you wouldn't be standing." The evil stare sent shivers down Sumire's spine. "Y-yes… I'm s-sorry." She cast her eyes away.

The girls turned back to the stage and heard frantic whispering behind them. "Oh great, now the world will know I'm dating Natsume." Mikan pouted to Hotaru quietly. "Hush." She demanded as the lights dimmed and the band came out on stage.

Spotlights beamed down on the band through a thin fog. Natsume stood in the front at the microphone and sent Mikan a wink. Ruka's blonde hair danced as he strummed a test on his guitar. "Hello everyone, we are Broken. Thank you for attending our first concert." The band kick started into "Darkness".

As Natsume sang, Mikan was reminded of the first time she saw him. He looked sexy standing above her on the stage. His crimson eyes raked over her, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. He smirked and she felt her heart skip a beat.

A few songs in, Natsume began crooning the song from the radio. The crowd of girls shrieked and tried to sing along. Luckily, Mikan was close enough to hear his real voice. Not the voice through the mic, but his real, husky tone, coming from his lips. She smiled. _That's my boyfriend._

Finally, the last song began. A quiet tempo began as Natsume talked to the crowd. "This will be our last song for the evening. It is special for me, and is dedicated to my girlfriend." From the crowd came a mixture of "Aww…" and "No…" and random screaming.

Mikan's face turned bright red. Anna sent her a small hit of encouragement with a smile. Natsume looked down at her with a real smile. His crimson eyes sparkled with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Then he began singing.

"I'm so used to this darkness,"

"I almost didn't see the light."

The stage was dimmed a little and more fog spread across the stage, obscuring most of the band into almost shadows. Natsume stood alone.

"Light up this crimson world of mine!"

"No other could do what you do!"

The crowd was hushed.

"Happiness, love, affection…"

"I thought those could never be."

Sumire stared up at Natsume and saw his amazing smile, which she had never seen before. _I wish I was his girlfriend._

"This angel with her spell,"

"She tore her way right through my hell!"

Ruka became a little more clear and sent a wink at Hotaru. She noticed and raised an eyebrow at him, making him smile.

"Now, I can't imagine all my life…"

"Ever being without her."

Natsume locked his eyes with Mikan. The music became very quiet, almost personal.

"Mikan, I love you…"

"Would you be my bride?"

He had a cocky smile on his face as Mikan's jaw dropped. The crowd erupted in noise. "What!" "No!" "Why?" Mikan was stunned. _Is that… part of the song… or what?_ Natsume crouched down and held out a hand, waiting for Mikan. She didn't move, her eyes were still locked with Natsume's.

Hotaru shoved Mikan forward, with a small smile on her face. _Thank you, Natsume._ Mikan came to her senses. She took Natsume's hand and he helped her onto the stage. "So… what do you say? Will you marry me?" A sparkling diamond ring appeared in front of her face. She was speechless.

"I… Uh…" Her face was a brilliant red, and the audience became silent to hear her answer. "Polkadots?" He cooed into her ear. She snapped out of her daze and smiled brilliantly. "Yes… Yes!" She threw her arms around Natsume, her pastel colors clashing with his black. Natsume smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. He kissed her deeply, holding her close to him.

When he broke the kiss, Mikan was flushed and still clinging to him. The crowd erupted in applause. Natsume grinned. "Thank you for your support. I guess I have to change the dedication to my **fiancée**." Mikan blushed and tried to hide her face as Natsume chuckled.

After the concert, the other girls met the band and Mikan back stage. "Congratulations!" Anna screamed, hugging Mikan. Nonoko smiled, "Congratulations." Ruka clapped Natsume hard on the back. "Geez, Natsume. You had to be a show off, didn't you?" He had a broad smile on his face, and looked at Hotaru. She glared at him with a knowing look. "Don't even think about doing anything like that to me."

Natsume scooped Mikan up with a tainted smile on his face. "Excuse us guys, but we have to celebrate." Mikan shrieked. "Natsume, you pervert! Hotaru, help me!" Hotaru smirked, but didn't answer. Koko laughed at the sight, as Natsume carried Mikan out to his car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thank you guys for hanging in there with me. I know this last part was a little rushed, but I'm glad to say it's done! Thank you very much for supporting me. I will try to turn more efforts to my other Gakuen Alice story "Tell Her I Love Her", which will also be finished… eventually. sigh


End file.
